Descubriéndose
by L-O y Kikyo
Summary: Completado -- La historia llega a su fin... ¿cual sera la decision de Hermione? -- Disculpen la demora.
1. Pensamientos

**Descubriéndose**

~~~~Por: Agatha Langford~~~~

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me tiene que afectar tanto?!... es sólo una chica, como cualquier otra. ¿Por qué me siento así?, es como si la rabia se hubiera apoderado de mi, como si me odiara a mí mismo, como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. No... es ella, ella es la que empieza y me provoca, trata de darme celos... ¡pero no lo va a lograr!, además... ¿celos de qué?, esto es sólo una simple amistad... ¿simple?, ¿qué estoy diciendo?... es... una gran amistad, sí, eso, es sólo una gran... enorme amistad."

"De cualquier forma... ¿por qué trataría de darme celos?, no... no es eso... ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones... ¿ilusiones?, ¿con ella?... ¡¿por favor alguien dígame qué estoy diciendo?!"

"No es tan linda... bueno... si... un poco, no es tierna, no es comprensiva con lo que siento y definitivamente concordamos en nada. Ahora me pregunto... ¿por qué pienso tanto en ella?, ¿por qué me afectó tanto lo que pasó hace unas horas?, ¿por qúe simplemente no le pido disculpas y ya todos mis pensamientos quedarían en orden de una vez?, ¿por qué no puedo hacer eso?, ¿qué me cuesta?... ¡detesto eso de mí!, ¿por qué soy tan orgulloso? si no fuera por esto, ya muchos de mis conflictos se habrían arreglado. Pero no lo haré, estoy decidido, jamás me disculparé por algo en lo que estoy seguro de que tengo razón... ¡ella es la que tiene que pedir disculpas!, sabe que me molestan tales comentarios, sabe que no quiero que se aleje, sabe que la quiero mucho... sabe que ¿la quiero?, sí, eso acabo de decir. No, no se puede ir... no después de todo lo que hemos pasado los dos... juntos"

(N/A: ok, porsia esto solo es la introducción... despues se iran descubriendo más cosillas... DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA, ^_^)

****


	2. Negaciones

****

Descubriéndose

~~~~**Por: Agatha Langford~~~~**

__________________________________________________________________

Capítulo I: Negaciones

»Flash Back«

- Y este, alumnos... ha sido el fin, el fin de este año, lleno de glorias, sufrimientos, tristezas, alegrías. Un año que todo el mundo, mágico o _muggle_, recordará. Por fin ha sido el fin... de esta época de traiciones, amenazas y muertes. Este ha sido el año... de caída del señor tenebroso... Voldemort. ¡No temáis al decir su nombre! ya no hay razón para temblar, murió para volver nunca más.

"El sacrificio, el dolor y el trabajo de mucha gente, no fue en vano, se obtuvieron exelentes frutos... ¡mejores de los que se esperaban! y aunque hubieran muchos compañeros que hayan caído en la batalla, sus esfuerzos valieron la pena y de donde estén, estoy seguros de que sentirían orgullosos de nuestros logros. Pido un brindis... por todos los caídos, alcen sus copas en señal de respeto y festejo... así... Dumbledore lo hubiera querido"

'Por muy pocos segundos, un silencio total inundó todo en gran salón, que esa noche, estaba adornado con estandartes, banderas y colores de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts, todo estaba fantástico... bueno... casi todo. Miré hacia la mesa de los profesores, era raro divisar hacia delante sin ver la silueta del profesor Dumbledore riéndose de alguna broma que le había contado el profesor Flitwick o la gran mole de Hagrid bebiendo de más y sonrojándose hasta parecer un tomate maduro, golpeando la mesa con sus grandes y fuertes manos haciendo que todo el comerdor temblara. No... ellos ya no estaban ahí en la mesa, ni en ningún lado sobre la tierra, se habían ido... tal vez a un mejor lugar, quién sabe. Siempre les estaré agradecido...'

- Ron, ¿Ron?... ¡Ron! - sentí un castañear de dedos.

- ¿Ah? ¿qué?, eeeh... si, si... estoy bien.

- Te estuve llamando la atención por mucho rato, estabas en las nubes.

- Sólo pensaba, Hermione. Aún es difícil de creer... ¡todo acabó!

- Pues creelo, amigo. Lupin lo acaba de decir, de verdad creo que va a ser un muy buen director de ahora en adelante.

- Tienes razón, Harry. Aunque habría preferido un cambio de director en otras condiciones...

- Lo sé... - vi que Harry tenía su vista fija a la mesa.

- Vamos, Potter. No fue tu culpa - le dije

- Pero si él no me hubiera defendido, no habría muerto y...

- Voldemort seguiría con vida, entiende, él tuvo razones, a todos nos duele... pero fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. - vi que el rostro de mi amigo asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes, Ron? - me dijo Hermione - Puedes ser muy tierno cuando te lo propones - ella sonrió, sin razón aparente me sonrojé. Después solo vi que Harry se estaba riendo.

"De verdad me molesta cuando Harry hace eso, reírse cuando estoy en alguna situación embarazosa... ¿qué cree?. Ultimamente me ha estado insinuando muchas cosas sobre Hermione, pareciera como si le gustara, me dice que hable con ella, que cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade nuevamente, la invite a salir... ¿Qué pretende? ¿que le hable de él para que así ella se interesase en él?... de verdad, lo haría, es mi mejor amigo y se merece todo mi apoyo... pero no sé. Siempre hay algo que me detiene, como si fuera contra mis sentimientos, como si me fuera a traicionar a mí mismo, se siente muy desagrable. De verdad... no me gustaría ver a Harry y a Hermione de novios..."

- Dios... otra vez no, Ron, reaccióna.

- Ya, Hermione! ¿que no puedo pensar?, tu nunca te decides... si no pienso... te enojas... cuando pienso también, ¿quién te entiende?.

- No me enojo, es solo que no nos estás tomando en cuenta, aparte me enojo si no piensas en algo productivo... y... me perece que ahora piensas en sólo idioteces... has estado mirando a Sarah desde que Remus dejó de hablar.

- No la he mirado

- Claro que sí, no nos tomas en cuenta y justo tu mirada apunta hacia esa dirección.

- Y de todas maneras si la mirara ¿qué te importa tanto?

- No me importa, mira a quien quieras... mientras que yo y Harry planeamos qué hacer en nuestro último día en Hogwarts.

- Ok, ya... les pondré atención...

"Hermione... ¿qué se cree?, de verdad que no estaba mirando a Sarah... quizás alguna vez me pudo haber interesado... pero no fue nada, me dejé llevar por el puro físico... pero ya no. No estoy seguro... me siento confundido... aunque Sarah no tiene nada que ver en esto."

- ¿Qué opinan si mañana aprovechamos nuestro último día en Hogsmeade? - les propuse. Sólo sonrieron.

- Sí, es una gran idea... podríamos pasar a las tres escobas, comprar recuerdos, recordar... a mi me parece muy bien ¿a ti Harry?

- Lo mismo digo, ¿está decidido entonces? - yo y Hermione asentimos.

- Muy bien.

"Nuestro último día en Hogwarts... ya no podía creerlo, siete, siete años fueron los que estuvimos juntos y lo más probable es que lo seguiríamos estando ya que a pesar de todas las ofertas de trabajo que nos ofrecieron, decidimos ir a la Universidad Mágica de Heighmist, al sur de Gran Bretaña. Harry después de mucho pensarlo e informarse decidió estudiar pedagogía y después especializarce en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque Lupin le haya ofrecido el puesto de profesor de esta cátedra sin necesitar ningún estudio, de todas maneras quiso especializarce en el tema y aprender todo lo posible, de verdad creo que se le va a hacer muy fácil... siempre he creído que tiene grandes capacidades. Hermione... para qué decirlo... recibió todo tipo de propuestas, hasta la de ser directora del departamento de inteligencia de ministerio de magia, yo lo hubiera pensado mejor... pero ella no, se negó de inmediatamente, estaba completamente hundida con la idea de la Universidad desde que le ofrecieron la beca, en realidad... ella fue la que nos convenció de asistir allí y de verdad creo que tomamos la mejor decisión... bueno... ella finalmente se decidió (aunque ya lo tenía bastante claro), de estudiar Leyes Mágicas y convertirse en abogada... no pudo haber escogido algo que le viniera mejor, tiene gran vocación para este tema, aparte de una mente brillante, de verdad la admiro mucho. Y bueno... sigo yo, finalmente me decidí por estudiar Zoología, al igual que mi hermano Charlie siento un apego enorme a las bestias... me costó admitirlo, pero es verdad, quiero aprender todo lo posible sobre ellos y poder investigarlos más a fondo. En realidad, no podría estar más feliz con nuestras decisiones y seguir como siempre... juntos.

Siempre recordaría todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos en Hogwarts... alegrías, emociones, tristezas y tambíén, aunque fueran desagrable... las peleas que tuvimos... se me revuelca el estómago el solo hecho de pensar de que estuve enojado con Harry por mis estúpidos celos. O... cuando... en tercer año no me hablé con Hermione durante mucho tiempo, no sé como pude haberlo hecho, cómo me pude haber enojado así, en esos momentos de mi vida pensaba en nadie más que en mí mismo y no tomaba en cuenta los sentiemientos de los demás... de verdad estoy demasiado arrepentido... hacer sufrir a mi mejor amiga, a Hermione... fue lo peor que pude haber hecho... ¡Diablos!... me estoy poniendo sentimental... pero me importa un huevo, juro que trataré de no hacerla sufrir... es mi amiga y nunca antes pensé en querer tanto a una chica, es una gran amiga." 

Terminada la hermosa ceremonia, nos dirigimos hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor a dormir por última vez en las cómodas camas que nos acogieron por tanto tiempo. De verdad que las echaría de menos... a todo en realidad, esto era imposible de olvidar. Todos al parecer estábamos muy cansados, al menos yo y me fui al cuarto de los de séptimo año. Unos minutos después llegó Harry, seguramente estaba hablando con Hermione..., debería sentirme feliz de que mis dos mejores amigos se lleven bien, pero raramente no lo estoy..."

- Si que será difícil separarnos de esto ¿no? - me dijo él.

- Es verdad... pero lo más posible es que tú, después de terminar tu carrera te vengas a trabajar acá. Lupin te dará el trabajo con mucho gusto.

- Quién sabe, quizás concurra alguien mucho mejor para este puesto... - yo solo lo miré con sarcasmo... como si eso fuera posible.

- Ron... ¿podemos hablar... abiertamente?

- Seguro - le dije con temor a que nuevamente soltara el tema de Hermione.

- ¿Vas a hablar con Hermi alguna vez?

- ¿Hablar con ella? sobre qué, Harry... yo no puedo ayudarte en esa clase de problemas... esto lo tienes que resolver tu solo...

- ¿Mi problema? Ron... sabes a qué me refiero... ya no me engañas.

- Pero sobre qué te podría estar engañanado, si te digo que tú deberías hablar con ella, a tu te gusta ¿no? - Harry abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, como si lo que le hubiera dicho haya sido el disparate más grande del mundo... pero... ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

- ¡Ron!, despierta por favor, al parecer te engañas a ti mismo, hasta yo me he dado cuenta, incluso Seamus, Dean y Neville me comentan sobre lo mismo... como no puedes saber el curso de tus propios sentimietos.

- ¿M-mis sentimientos?

- Exacto, no le des más vueltas... admítelo de una vez, a ti te gusta Hermione. - fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, de verdad creí que a Harry depués de tantos conflictos se le había safado un tornillo.

- ¿¿Estás loco??, no me gusta... es mi mejor amiga, nada más.- Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

- Yo estoy convencido de lo contrario. Tendrás que convencerte alguna vez.

- Pues ese día jamás llegará. - ya había oído demasiadas incoherencias y sin decir nada más me fui acostar, pero aunque cerraba los ojos y por mucho tiempo... no podía dormir, ¿por qué me tienen que decir tales estupideces?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, hasta ahí llegué por este capítulo... la introducción fue demasiada cortita asi que traté de demorarme lo menos posible con este... ^_^

(N/A por si acaso... **el flash back no ha terminado**)

Continuará...


	3. Razones

**Descubriéndose**

~~~~Agatha Langford~~~~

__________________________________________________________________

****

Capítulo II : Razones

"Nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan incómodo como el de esta noche, si es que se le puede llamar sueño, ya que yo creo que apenas dormí unas dos horas. Las palabras de Harry del día anterior me dieron vueltas durante toda la noche, por un lado... podría ser verdad... ¡pero no, es que es casi imposible, ya me habría dado cuenta! si se supone que se nota a media legua de que "babeo" por una chica, al menos eso dicen mis amigos, como lo que pasó con Fleur o con Sarah, ¿no se me notaría si es que estoy enamorado de Hermione. Por esa razón, la única alternativa que me quedaría y las más cuerda sería que Harry y todos los demás se hayan estado pasando rollos."

"En fin, después de hacer intentos mortales por tratar de levantarme e ir al baño a tomar una ducha, me reuní Hermione y Harry en la sala común, como nos moríamos de hambre fuimos de inmediato a desayunar, partiríamos a Hogsmeade más tarde."

"Camino al Gran Salón, nadie habló, al parecer los tres estábamos apenados por este día, cuando recién habíamos entrado a Hogwarts el día de hoy se veía muy lejano... quién lo hubiera pensado, ese día ya llegó"

- De verdad extrañaré todo esto ¿saben?

- Todos lo haremos, Mione - le dije. Cuando Hermione puso ese tono de voz me dio mucha pena, nostalgia y sentimentalismo. No quería verla así... - Ya verás que todo saldrá bien en el futuro... - una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, ya me sentí mejor conmigo mismo.

"Llegamos al Gran Salón y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa, mientras comíamos nadie habló, no sé si era por el día o por el hambre... en fin. Unos minutos después e que nos habíamos sentado, se escucharon un montón de aleteos por encima de nosotros, una gran masa de colores entraba por las ventanas en lo alto. Una lechuza marrón se acercó a nosotros y entregó a Hermione un pergamino"

- Que raro... no es de mis padres... ¿de quién podrá ser?

- Pues ábrelo entonces...

"Sentía tanta curiosidad como Hermione en saber lo que era. Mione abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, una angustia me embargó totalmente, mientras más leía su rostro iba cambiando, pero era un cambio extraño... ya que era entre felicidad y resignación, no me agradaba para nada, no lo soporté más, tenía que preguntar..."

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?

- Eeeh... no, no, t-todo esta bien.. - "mentira, algo pasaba y nos lo estaba ocultando" - ...yo... eeh... tengo que ir a enviar una carta a la lechucería... nos vemos a las once en la entrada ¿si?... - "no pudimos preguntar nada más, salió del Salón muy rápido. Harry y yo nos miramos sin entender, no encontramos razón alguna para que se comportara así, tenía que saberlo."

"Me levanté de la mesa para poder ir en su busca, me preocupaba mucho su actitud reciente, ¿que habrá recibido que tuvo esa reacción tan extraña?, sea lo que sea lo tengo que averiguar, no me lo puede... digo... no nos puede estar ocultando lo que le ocurre, especialmente si actuó así, debe ser algo grave."

"Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude, Hermione debió haber caminado muy rápido ya que no la encontré en los pasillos, mientras corría no me percataba de que ya había derribado a mucha gente , hasta que una voz adulta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento..."

- ¡Señor Weasley, después de estar siete años en este estableciemiento ya debería saber de que por los pasillos no se corre! ¿no ve a cuanta gente botó?, estuvo a punto de derribarme a mi también - "si... ok, lo siento... quiero irme.." - ...le bajaría puntos, pero a razón de que la competencia de las casas ya se dio por finalizada y porque este es su úlitmo día aquí... se lo dejaré pasar - "si, si , si... lo que sea... ahora ¿puedo irme ya? - pero por supuesto debe tener en cuenta de que pudo haber dañado a alguien - "¡esta vieja me está quitando tiempo!" - .. está bien, señor Weasley, lo dejaré ir... pero tenga más cuidado a la próxima y...

- ¡¡Profesora ya entendí!! - "oh, oh... eso no lo tenía que decir, no... aquí viene oro sermón".

- Señor Weasley... que usted ya se haya graduado de Hogwarts, que haya sido un héroe y que ya tenga edad suficiente para usar magia fuera de esta escuela, no significa que pueda faltarle el respeto a un docente de este lugar - "si sigue así ya no podré alcanzarla..." - ¡póngame atención cuando le hablo, señor Weasley! - "si... lo que sea..." - y no se podrá ir... hasta que usted me pida unas disculpas - "¡¿Yo perdirle disculpas a usted?! ¡si por su culpa ya no podré hablar con Hermione! - bien, Señor... lo estoy esperando - "¡Diablos! tendré que hacerlo o no me soltará nunca"

- Lo siento, Profesora Hoffman, seré más cuidadoso en el futuro... - "si... claro"

- Muy bien, puede irse y recuerde... nada de correr por los pasillos - "yo sólo le sonreí inocentemente, como quien hace caso. Camine un poco y esperé a que entrara a la sala. Volví a correr, esta vez con un poco más de cuidado, no quería otro sermón por el día de hoy."

"Por fin llegué a la lechucería, respiré hondo recuperando la respiración de tanto correr. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Hermione, estaba atando el pergamino a la pata de Hedwig y luego se quedó mirando el vuelo de la lechuza. Tenía apoyados los codos en el alféizar de la ventana, su cabello se movía con el fresco viento de la mañana y la luz del sol se reflejaba en su rostro, era una imagen hermosa... esto era como un sueño... del cual, no quería despertar."

- ¿Ron?, ¿Ron, _¿Ron?_ - mi agradable trance desapareció.

- Hermione... yo...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Les dije que me esperaran en la entrada - derepente la expresión de su rostro se tornó a angustia con susto.

- ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿qué te ocurre? - pregunté demasiado preocupado.

- ¿Hace... hace... cuánto estás aquí?

- Desde que terminaste de enviar la carta - al escuchar lo dicho, al parecer se relajó un poco.

- Bien... vamos, Harry nos debe estar esperando - "no podía dejar que se fuera, no antes de que me aclarara de una vez que fue lo que pasó, un impulso de apoderó de mí, y sin saber lo que hacía la tomé del brazo, ella sólo me interrogó con la mirada"

- Hermione... por favor, no trates de evadirme. Me preocupé mucho por ti cuando te paraste de repente de la mesa y te fuiste sin decirnos nada.

- ¿Tú... te preocupaste por mí? - "ya lo había dicho, ya no podía echarme para atrás" 

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿cómo puedes poner el duda tal cosa?. Hermione, tú eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y todo lo que te ocurra, me importa. Ya que me prometí hace tiempo, de que siempre te protegería, como fuera.- "Jamás había sido tan sincero en mi vida, nisiquiera con Harry"

- De... ¿de verdad, Ron?

- Jamás había sido tan sincero en toda mi vida. - le sonreí, Hermione se soltó de mi mano y se dirigió hacia la ventana, se apoyó nuevamente en ella mientras miraba detenidamente el cielo..." 

- Gracias... - su voz tembló apunto del llanto, me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda, no soportaría si se pone a llorar, lamentablemente, ya había pasado... una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

- Por favor, Hermi... no llores, ya todo pasó... - la abracé con más fuerza, pero sin dañarla.

- No, Ron... esto áun continúa... - esta vez sollozó más fuerte, le acaricié la espalda para calmarla un poco - El solo hecho de pensar que nunca máspodré estar así contigo, de que los tres no podremos realizar lo que tanto hemos deseado de ir a la Universidad, que quizás nunca más vuelva a ver el vuelo de una lechuza o a un objeto levitar. El no volver a usar varita mágica, ver como un en un caldero se prepara una poción o nunca más volver a usar una escoba voladora... tendré que resignarme a eso, Ron. Y ahora apareces tú, pensé que todo sería más fácil si no te volvía a ver y dejaba una nota explicando todo, pero no, es imposible... no puedo convencerme de que ya no te volveré a ver, ni a Harry, ni a Ginny, ni a nadie de este mundo... resignarme a que todo lo que aprendí en estos años me sería inútil, que mis calificaciones no tendrán sentido y que no podré estar con personas que quiero...- ella me abrazó, pero yo no reaccionaba... era imposible..."

"Por favor que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla, díganme que entendí mal, que todo esto es un error y que esto nunca pasó. No... no... ¡NO! ¿por qué?. ¿Quién envió esa estúpida carta?, ¿Qué razón tan importante tendrá para separarse de mí, de nosotros, la gente que la quiere y que siempre está con ella. Quiero una razón, exijo una sola razón y trataré de comprender su desición... esto no puede estar pasando..."

- Dime que lo que dijiste no es cierto...- ella no respondió, bajó su cabeza y se quedó en silencio, me di vuelta - no... no... por favor Hermione, ¿qué razones puedes tener?, ¿por qué decides de la noche a la mañana que te vas?, no puedo entenderlo... teníamos nuestro futuro planeado, nuestras propias metas y prometimos que seguiríamos juntos... ¡no puedes dejarlo así!

- Ron... no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, recuerdo nuestras promesas y nunca fue mi intención de echarlas a perder... ¡fui la persona más entusiasta con lo de seguir juntos!... tengo mis razones... que podrían ser más fuertes que las que tengo para quedarme aquí... excepto por una tal vez...

- Bien... como quieras... déjalo así. ¡DEJANOS SOLOS Y SI QUIERES NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS, DEJA QUE UNA SIMPLE CARTA DESTRUYA UNA AMISTAD COMO LA NUESTRA... AMI NO ME IMPORTA. SÓLO VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y AL MENOS NO TE DESPIDAS DE MÍ. DEJA ESA NOTA COMO QUERÍAS HACE UN RATO, YO LE EXPLICARÉ A HARRY LO QUE PASÓ. ODIO EL DÍA EN QUE NOS CONOCIMOS, ODIO EL DÍA EN QUE FUIMOS AMIGOS, ODIO ESTE DÍA Y ODIO MI VIDA. SI TE VAS NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS ¿ENTENDISTE?, NO ENVÍES LECHUZAS... YO TAMPOCO LO HARÉ... - me detuve durante unos segundos para darme cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y de cómo lo había dicho, estaba llorando desesperadamente, no podía continuar así en frente de Hermione, respiré hondo y volví a hablar - te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida... adiós... - le di la espalda a Hermione, bajando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas... no... esto no estaba pasando, no...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bien... otro capitulo terminado ^_^!

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos los reviews...

A... Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, a Maika Yugi, a Kitty, a Anna Voig, a J.N.H y a Uriko. Francisco... siento mucho que lo encuentres fome. :P

Continuará...

****

El flash back no ha terminado 


	4. Comprensión y Promesas

****

Descubriéndose

~~~~Por : Agatha Langford~~~~

_______________________________________________________________

Capítulo III: Comprensión y Promesas

"Le di la espalda a Hermione, bajando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas... no... esto no estaba pasando, no..."

"Centré mi mirada en el piso de la lechucería y salí lentamente de aquel lugar, mis pasos eran torpes y no tenía idea de a dónde querían llegar, de lo único que me di cuenta era que definitivamente quería estar lejos de la gente, donde pudiera pensar, completamente solo y tranquilo. Mis pies me dirigieron hacia el hall del colegio, solo habían unos pocos chicos de cursos más bajos que me quedaron mirando... no quería ni imaginar la expresión que tenía en ese instante... me dolían los ojos y me sentía totalmente azorado de tanto gritar, mi garganta estaba seca y con ardor, la cabeza me daba golpes insoportables y me sentía algo mareado, necesitaba sentarme... respirar aire fresco... poner mis pensamientos en orden, y lo más importante... idear qué hacer para que Mione no nos deje... ni a mí, ni a Harry, ni a nadie de este mundo"

"Está cometiendo un gran error, un enorme error del cual se arrepentirá el resto de su existecia. Debo saber que ocurre, debo saber sus razones, debe hacerla cambiar de parecer... ¡Es que no puede irse!"

"Al fin, aunque con dificultad, pude controlar el curso de mis pies. Me dirigí hacia un sauce frente al lago y me senté bajo su agradable sombra. El aire puro que me llegaba en mi cara, junto con la armonía que me rodeaba, pude calmarme un poco. Si... al menos ya podía pensar tranquilo, primero que nada... yo ta tenía bien claro que estimaba mucho a Hermione, como si fuera mi propia hermana...una hermana menor a la cual tenía que proteger, pero nunca me imaginé una reacción así de mi parte, de verdad la debí haber dañado... ¡Y por la mierda que me prometí nunca más hacerlo!... es que no sabía qué hacer, qué decir... es lo único a lo que atiné. Depués de haberle dicho lo que dije que sentí como si me hubieran sacado un brazo, como si faltara algo de mí y que si no me esforzaba, jamás lo iba a recuperar..."

"Jamás antes de este día, había pensado de que lloraría por una chica, mi orgullo no me lo permitía..., pero ya fue la hora en que parte de él desapareciera y me dejara ser en paz, expresarme y desmostrar lo que siento, me siento... no lo sé... mal, por todo."

"No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé en ese estado, pero al parecer fue por más de una hora, el sol ya se encontraba encima de todo. El sol me da envidia... es grande y majestuoso, todos lo admiran y no tiene que procuparse de ningún problema, vive tranquilo en el espacio sin que nadie lo moleste y tampoco es traicionado por nadie... quién fuera así... todo sería mucho más fácil. Me quedé otro rato ahí quieto, mirando detenidamente el vacío y con mi mente en blanco... aún no se me ocurria nada..."

- Te dolió ¿verdad? - yo sólo lo miré - Ron... ya me lo contó... y... lo que pasó en la lechucería... tienes que escucharla, tiene mucho que contar... solo... escúchala.

- ¿Cómo es que no te enojaste?,¿Cómo puedes estar tan sereno?... que no ves Harry, se va... y no va a volver, todo lo que planeamos juntos... ya no podrá ser. ¿Y tú me dices que la escuche? No... no lo creo así, su razón no puede ser tan grande p...

- Lo es, yo si la oí. - "por un momento, creí que mi amigo era la persona más fríbola que existe, pero estaba totalmente equivocado... es comprensivo, a tal extremo que se tomó con calma la decisión de Hermione."

- Y... y... ¿cuál es esa razón? - pregunté aún serio y con la cabeza hacia el piso.

- Será mejor que tú hables con ella...

- Pude haberlo hecho, pero ya no. - noté que Harry me iba a regañar, pero me adelanté a decir - No sólo por el hecho de que esté sentido con ella, sino también por que de la forma que le hablé... supongo que también te contó eso... - Harry asintió con la cabeza - ... bien... pues, dudo que quiera hablarme. 

- ¡Pero al menos inténtalo!, ¿te has puesto a pensar si quiera un segundo de cómo se siente Hermione en estos momentos?, ¿no, verdad?... estás tan ocupado en ti que no se te pasó ni por un segundo pensar cómo está ella - al escuchar tales frases salir de la boca de Harry me sentí peor que nunca, apoyé mis codos en mis piernas y escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos, tratando de pensar... era cierto, completamente cierto, en estos momentos no había pensado en nadie más que en mí mismo y en las consecuecias que me traería a nadie más que a mí la ida de mi amiga. ¿En qué endemoniado momento me puse a pensar como se sentía ella con esta decisión?, ¿acaso creía que esto era de mucho gusto para ella?, ¿qué le habría sido muy fácil?... no... no era así."

"Cuando estábamos hablando en la lechucería... ella estaba llorando, ¡y ni siquiera tomé en cuenta sus lágrimas!... la ataqué de inmediato, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo lo que ocurre. Y yo el imbécil que dice que ella no me comprende... de verdad, yo soy ese... él que no entiende nada y tampoco quiere comprender..."

"Me puse de pie y me quedé mirando el lago por un momento, Harry se acercó a mí lado... aún no compredía muy bien qué es lo que había hecho para merecer amigos así"

- Harry...

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias... de verdad.

- No me lo agradezcas, Ron. No me gustan estos enfrentamientos entre nosotros... para nada. Esto también me desahogó un poco a mí. Mejor ve a hablar con Hermione... ella necesita unas disculpas y tú... una explicación.

- Pero... quiero poner algo en claro primero que nada... - Harry solo me miró en señal de que continuara - ...no prometo... entenderla.

- Si lo que yo creo que es lo que sientes... te será muy difícil hacerlo... - me dijo en tono desilucionado. "¿lo que yo siento? ¿a qué se refiere con eso?" - bien... será mejor que vayas, quizás más adelante sea tarde - "me voltié para dirigirme al castillo e ir en busca de Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar unos diez pasos, Harry me gritó - ¡trata de no perder el control esta vez!

- ¡No prometo nada! - antes de que Harry me regañara por mi respuesta, corrí hacia el castillo. Lo más probable es que Hermione se encontrara en la Sala Común o sino en su habitación.

"Busqué en el priemer lugar y no se encontraba ahí, debía estar en su cuarto... ¡si tan solo pudiera entrar como ella lo hacía a nuestro cuarto!... todavía recuerdo la primero y última vez que entramos los dos a ese lugar... por poco terminamos sin cabeza... ¿Qué íbamos a saber nosotros que las chicas se estaban vistiendo en ese preciso momento?... aparte no vimos nada..."

"Esperé un momento sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, para ver si Hermione decidía bajar y poder hablarle. Finalmente perdí la paciencia, piensa, Ron, piensa... debo entrar a ese cuarto sin que nadie me vea... ¡Pero cómo fui tan bruto!"

"Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y urgué en el baúl de Harry, la capa invisible, por qué no se me había ocurrido antes... la tomé y me cubrí con ella. Subí por las escaleras hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Hermione. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente... mire detenidamente por toda la habitación... no había nadie. Entonces entré, quizás encontraría algún indicio de los que buscaba, me acerqué a donde se suponía que era la mesa de noche de Hermione, habían unos libros, un espejo, un reloj despertador y un marco con una fotografía... ¡¿Qué?!... me saqué la capa y tomé el marco, observé la foto cuidadosamente, había una niña de alrededor 15 años... sin duda era Hermione, pero a su lado... había un chico... no era ni yo, ni Harry... jamás lo he visto... quién...?"

- ¿Ron? Tú... ¿qué haces aquí? 

- ¿Quién es él? - "le pregunté agresivamente señalando al tipo de la foto"

- ¿Revisaste mis cosas?, ¡Ron!... eso es privado.

- ¡No me importa que lo hayas tenido bajo veinte llaves, Hermione!... ¿Quién es él?

- ¡Es un amigo, y no me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono, ¿entendiste?, ya he tenido demasiados gritos de parte tuya por hoy! - "era cierto... debía calmarme, no vine para acá para iniciar otra pelea, sino a solucionar las cosas"

- Lo... lo siento... - Hermione me miró y frunció sus labios - yo... nunca lo he visto... ¿comó se llama?

- Se llama Christian, y no lo conoces porque no viene a Hogwarts... él es _muggle_. 

- Ya veo... - "un silencio incómodo nos inundó, no sabía como expresar lo que quería decir... al final... me decidí por ser directo - Hermione... yo... siento haberte gritado... y decirte todo las cosas de te dije... sé que debí comprender mejor tu situación... aunque me gustaría saber, cuál es esa situación...

- Ron... te mostraré algo - "Hermione abrió un pequeño cajón del ropero y sacó de ahí un trozo de pergamino, me tomó las manos y me puso el papel sobre ellas - ¿prometes no entender?

- No, Hermione, no prometo nada - Hermione me soltó de las manos y se fue hacia su cama, donde tenía su baúl abierto, se dispuso a ordenar su equipaje. Yo desenrrollé el pergamino y comencé a leer:

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

jejejejeje... Es el fin! (de este capitulo!!)

K soy simpatica yo... 

Si quieren que siga con este fic... no tienen k hacer nada más que apretar en ese lindo botoncito de abajo y escribir un hermoso mensaje, y... si no les gustó... también dejenme mensajes pork así trate de superarme. ¿si? ^_^

Weno, niñas y niños... chaolín... hasta el proximo capitulo (si es k lo sigo o me muero antes...)

Y los agradecimientos de me olvidaban!!

****

Lucia: O_Ono le hagas nada a mi compu!! Ya puse el otro capitulo!! XD

****

Rupert Fan: Ya lo segui, me gusta que te haya gustado, =D (a mi tb me encanta Rupert Grint!! Es mi amor platonico!! ^_^)

****

Rosi-chan: no te preocupi niña! K no me siento pa na presionada... y si quieres saber pork Hermione se va... espera al otro capitulooo, pork... quiero dejarlos en suspenso (insisto... yo soy muy simpatica) jijiji... gracias!!

****

Ralkm Diggory : Ay, gracias!! Me siento honrada... qué más puedo decir... Ya publique el otro capi.... ahora toca esperar...

Cualkier comentario k me kieran dar personalmente... pueden escribirme a: Kamilix@hotmail.com (tambien tengo msn)

Chaolin genteee!!

****

Continuará... (algún día)


	5. Razon y Recuerdos

****

Descubriéndose

~~~~Por: Agatha Langford~~~~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo IV: Razones y Recuerdos

"Desenrrollé el pergamino y comencé a leer:

__

Querida Hermione:

Siento mucho que esta carta no contenga buenas noticias, pero primero que nada, quiero decirte sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea y en la desición que sea que tomes.

Sucede... sucede que el viernes pasado, el tío Robert y la tía Liss, se venían conduciendo desde una conferencia de dentistas en Londres. Desgraciadamente la neblina fue demasiado espesa y la carretera, según nos informó la policía, se puso resbalosa. Lo siento, linda, pero tuvieron un accidente esa noche.

No están en peligro de muerte gracias a Dios, pero los médicos digeron que tuvieron unas series complicaciones en la columna y... lo más posible es que no puedan volver a caminar...

Me he quedado con ellos en el hospital todo este tiempo, te escribo la carta desde ahí. Los tíos ya están consientes... me dijeron que querían verte ¿puedes venir?

"Hice una pausa y dije" - ¡pero si están bien! ¿por qué te tendrías que ir para siempre?

- Sigue leyendo - "me dijo fríamente mientras seguía guardando sus cosas"

..._¡Rayos!, el doctor acaba de venir... ¿por qué tiene que pasarles esto? !No se lo merecen!... Mione... el medico acaba de hacerles los exámenes a tus padres... ya no podrán caminar... de verdad que lo siento._

Sabes, linda que te apoyaré en lo que sea, también les debo mucho a ellos y jamás podría abandonarlos, y sabes que a ti tampoco. Sólo espero que puedas venir a vernos...

Te ama

Christian

"Maldición... no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar en este momento, no sabía si consolarla por lo de sus padres o si reprimirla por es "te ama: Christian" o preguntarle una buena razón de la porque se tendría que ir... comprendo que tenga que ir a visitarlos, ¡son sus padres!... pero... ¡¿por qué tendría que irse para siempre de aquí?!, sigo sin comprender... como quiere que entienda y que no me enoje si aún no hallo una buena razón para marcharse el resto de su vida..."

- Aún no te entiendo...

- ¿Qué no entiendes, Ron?

- De por qué te tienes que ir para siempre, puedes ir a visitarlos, puedes estar todas las vacacaciones con ellos si quieres... pero ¿por qué una vida entera?

- Aparte de insensible, eres un tonto - me dijo ácidamente - Ron, mis padres ya no caminan, no podrían hacer nada; comer solos, lavarse, e incluso ir al baño...

- Pues que contraten a alguien para que los atienda...

- Claro, muy fácil sería eso... los primeros meses... piensa en unos años más, Ron. No podrán trabajar... dime con qué se mantendrán ¿eh?... ¿cómo?... no los puedo abandonar... y menos ahora...

- De todas maneras... ¿cómo los mantendrías tú?... no fuiste a una escuela _muggle_... ¿cómo conseguirás un trabajo allá?

- Christian tiene su propio negocio en Londres... y es muy productivo... me darán un empleo ahí - era odiosa... tenía una respuesta para todo... como siempre... ¿cómo podría convencerla de que no se fuera?"

- Pero... pero... entonces... ¿por qué tus padres no se vienen a vivir a este mundo? ¿por qué no simplemente haces que se traten con medimagos...? sanarían completamente a tus padres y podrían volver a caminar...

- No estarían de acuerdo, Ron. ¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando te conté lo enojados que se pusieron cuando se dieron cuenta de los de mis dientes?... menos querrán tratarse... siguen con la misma idea de que la salud con la magia no se mezclan...

- ¡Pero qué te pasa! Al parecer tratas de hacer todo lo posible para poder irte de este mundo... no has hecho ningún intento de lo contrario... sólo... sólo leíste la carta y tomaste esta desición... al menos podrías intentar de hacer las opciones que te di.. pero no, no lo intentas... 

- ¡Pues no, no es así!... lo que más deseo en la vida es poderla hacer aquí... pero se me hace imposible, no es porque no quiera... ¡no puede abandonar a ni mi mamá, ni a mi papá, ni a Christian...

- Christian, Christian... ¿sabes lo que creo?...que te gusta, y esas es una de las razones por las que te quieres ir... y tú también le gustas a él... ¿sabes? Tal vez por eso te escribió... quizás todo lo de tus padres es una farsa... y lo que en verdad quiere es verte y persuadirte de que te quedes con él... Pues bien, hazlo... ¡no me importa!... haz lo que quieras con tu vida, ve a trabajar en su estúpido negocio y cuida a tus papás de su supuesto accidente...

- ¡Ronald Weasey, eres el chico más imbécil que jamás he visto...escucha... nunca... NUNCA se juega con ese tipo de cosas... ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?...eres terco, y no quieres entender... No quiero irme, tengo razones muy buenas para quedarme... pero es mi deber... yo le debo todo a mis padres... TODO... y ahora más que nunca ellos me necesitan... 

- ¿Y cuáles serían esas razones _tan_ buenas para quedarte?

- Pa...pa... para qué me las preguntas si ya las sabes

- ¿Y por qué titubeas, eh? A que no tienes ninguna razón

- ¡No es eso! 

- Entonces dilas - "notaba como Hermione se ponía notablemente nerviosa... algo estaba ocultando"

- Buenos... yo... perdería la oportunidad de estudiar algo que de verdad me gusta, dejar todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia y tener que resignarme a volver a limpiar al estilo _muggle_ y lo más importante tú... y Harry. - un leve tono rosa se asomó en sus mejillas. - Yo... no t... los puedo abandonar...

- No lo hagas - "noté como en mi amiga su voz iba cambiando notablemente, ya no era ácida ni fría... sino de tristeza, podía sentir que estaba siendo sincera. De verdad traté entonces de entender y cambiar mi tono al hablar... pero algo me lo impedía... sentía rabia y dolor..." 

- No es tan fácil

- Bueno... podrías ir durante el verano y volver el 1° de septiembre para ir con nosotros a la Universidad... si eso no es fácil no sé lo que podría ser. - "sabía que a Hermione le molestaba cada vez que hablaba así... sarcásticamente, pero es la única forma de no perder mi postura en estos momentos."

- ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Ron... sé exactamente lo que me dijiste, no te burles de eso, no es fácil porque no puedo dejarlos... mira... tú... en vez de ayudarme y apoyarme lo estás haciendo todo más difícil... debiste haberme dejado tranquila y no perseguirme cuando recibí la carta... nunca debí haberte dicho lo que iba a hacer... sabes... mejor... déjame sola, mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí, y no nos despidamos mañana... prefiero irme sola, ahora vete... por favor.

- Así que eso es todo... los siete años que estuvimos juntos no significan absolutamente nada para ti... claro, eso si que es fácil...evitar las preguntas, los regaños y las despedidas... obvio... eso es lo mejor, evítanos. ¿Pero sabes que? Aún así te echaré de menos... porque eres mi amiga... al menos para mí lo eres y... te voy a recordar. - "las últimas palabras que dije no estaban planeadas... ¿por qué lo dije?... pero es raro, me sentí más ligero al decirlas"

- Por favor, Ron. No lo compliques más - "la voz de Hermione tiritaba y notaba también como unas lágrimas brotanban de sus ojos... preferí irme... no quería ponerme sentimental frente a ella..."

- Por favor... no nos olvides...

- Vete

"Salí de su habitación tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, de verdad aún no podía creer que todo esto terminaría, que nuestra amistad se rompería. Ya no había nada que hacer... ya no había manera de hacerla cambiar de parecer, estaba completamente decidida."

"Será difícil olvidar todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, imposible la verdad...:

__

_Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

_Yo soy Ron Weasley (...)

_Cuaquiera sea la casa en que me toque, espero que ella no esté (...)

_No es raro que nadie la aguante es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio

_Creo que ella te oyó

_¿Y? (...)

_¿Por qué has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos? (...)

_¡Hermione! (...)

_¡Así que Hermione está bien! (...)

_Sí, algo cambiará. En esta ocasión no tendrás que hacer tú sola todo el 

trabajo. Yo te ayuderé

_¡Ron!

_Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...

_¡Qué observador! (...)

_¿Viktor? ¿Todavía te ha pedido que lo llames «Vicky»? (...)

_¡¿Que tú y Vicky qué?!

_Eh... pues... él... me besó (...)

_ No puedo creer que no nos hubieras dicho

_¿Qué no puedo tener mis secretos?

_No de ese tipo... ¡te pillé besándote con Rachel! 

_¿Estás celosa?

_¡Claro que no! (...)

_Harry... por nada del mundo te dejaremos solo...

_Iremos los dos contigo...

_Gracias

_Sabes que siempre estaremos juntos...

"Si claro... pues ya no podrá ser..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno... hasta ahí no más llegué. Sé que está medio fome!!

Pero por favor no me peguen!!

Disculpen que me haya demorado =..( Pero es que se llevaron justo a mitad de semana el compu y no pude seguir escribiendooo... snif...

Por si acaso las cosas que estan en letra cursiva (las del final) son recuerdos... (algunos inventados por mí ^_^)

Gracias por toooooooodos los Reviews!!

****

A Rosi-chan, Rupert Fan, Acaramelada, Maika Yugi y Ceywen!!

Continuará


	6. Aceptacion

****

Descubriédose

~~~~Por: Agatha Langford~~~~

__________________________________________________________________

Capítulo V: Aceptación

"Todos los recuerdos que pasaron en ese momento por mi cabeza... pensé que esto jamás terminaría, que podríamos seguir así por siempre, que mis memoria estaría repleta de imágenes con nosotros tres juntos... hasta de cuando llegáramos a la vejez y recordar nuestra juventud, los buenos y malos momentos, a salvo o en peligro de muerte, todo era imposible de olvidar."

"Ya no seríamos el trío inseparable, incluso en Hogwarts éramos conocidos por eso... siempre andábamos juntos. Los profesores más antiguos, como la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick y... Dumbledore y Hagrid, decían que les recordábamos mucho al grupo al que pertenecía el padre de Harry, según ellos teníamos un gran parecido, ya que siempre nos estábamos apoyando y... no es por presumir, pero los maestros lo dicen... eran así de valientes e inteligentes como nosotros. Todo Hogwarts creía que estaríamos siempre unidos... y así iba a ser, pero no, un estúpido rollo de pergamino firmado por un idiota destruyó nuestros planes..."

- Weasley, eres el tipo más duro de cabeza que he conocido en toda mi vida - "me paré de golpe de mi cama dispuesto a responder al casi insulto, pero al pensarlo mejor, tenía mucha razón"

- Te dije que no prometía nada, ¿cómo esparabas que reaccionara? 

- No lo sé... podrías ser menos duro y más sencible - "no lo pude evitar, por primera vez en el día me dieron unas ganas tremendas de reír" - Oye, ¿qué te pasa?, estoy diciendo la verdad - "cuando por fin me calmé pude contestar"

- Mira quién habla, señor sencible - "empecé a contar con los dedos mientras recordaba algunas cosas" - no se para qué uso los dedos, me parece que fueron más de cincuenta chicas, Harry...

- No me cambies el tema - "me dijo despectivamente, pero se podía notar como se ruborizaba"

- Es que tú no me puedes hablar se sencibilidad, Potter. A ver... ¿recuerdas por ejemplo...? ejem... - "traté de imitar la voz de una chica" - _Harry, de verdad me gustas mucho... te amo._ - "volviendo a poner una voz más grave de lo común" - _Lo siento... pero tú no me gustas, eres linda pero...._

- Ya, ya, ya... está bien, aparte eso fue sólo...

- Fueron muchas veces, Harry.

- Está bien, ¿si?. Aparte ahora estamos hablando de Hermione, ella no esa cualquier chica... es como... nuestra hermana.

- Y ahora que me acuerdo... también le gustaste a Hermione... - "de verdad que no quería decir eso, pero tenía que encontrar alguna forma de cambiar el tema"

- ¡Yo no le gusté! eso fue un cuento que inventamos en sexto para que nos dejaran tranquilos de una vez.

- ¿Entonces por qué se besaron? - "sabía la razón, pero era divertido molestarlo un rato..."

- Ron, ya sabes las razones, sabes que fue una actuación... y por favor ¡no cambies el tema! - "ya no se me ocurría otra excusa para molestarlo... Diablos, tendría que volver a escuchar un sermón, aunque igual me molesta mucho... Harry es la persona que menos me puede hablar de sencibilidad... especialmente con las chicas, aunque tiene razón en cierto aspecto... Hermione no es cualquier chica..."

- Pues... está bien... es que...

- Comprendo que no quieras tratar el tema, pero te lo digo, Ron. Ella está mal...

- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo, eh? - "¿yo dije eso?... se me salió, aunque no estoy seguro si fue... de mi cabeza... o del corazón. De todas maneras sea lo que haya sido, Harry tuvo la reacción que menos me esperaba de él en estos momentos... se rió... bonita la cosa, le digo que estoy mal y se ríe..." - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- No... nada, pasa que cada vez es más evidente para mí y tú ni siquiera quieres admitirlo - "¿De qué está hablando?"

- A... a ¿q-qué te refieres?

- Tú lo sabes... ya hablamos sobre eso la noche pasada...

- ¡Y sigues con lo mismo!, Harry... ella no me gusta... yo... supongo que ya me habría dado cuenta... - "¿es que no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de idea?... siempre con lo mismo, ¿qué razones tendrá él para creer semejante cosa?

- No, Ron... ya no me vas a esquivar, si asmitieras tus sentimientos podrías evitar muchas cosas...

- ¿Ah si?... ¿Qué podría evitar?, ¿Qué dejaras de molestarme con lo mismo?

- Podría ser... porque esta vez estoy seguro de tener razón, y no soy el único que cree lo mismo... Me atrevería a decir, que si lo admites de una vez... alguien podría cambiar de parecer...

- Si te refieres a ella... si como no, tú hablaste con ella, Harry. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que está babosa por ese tal Christian, jamás me querría... más que como un amigo... - "¿y por qué querría yo tal cosa?... de verdad estaba muy confundido... llegar a pensar de esa manera... podría admitir que, bueno... ella es amable, inteligente, preocupda, atenta, bonita y que es la la chica más distinta que he visto... es... especial..."

"Tales pensamietos hicieron que mi rostro se sonrojara, de verdad fue muy extraño... esta vez no tenía razón aparente, entonces... volví a pensar en la imagen de Hermione cuando estába en la lechucería apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana... me sonrojé aún más y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro... fue como si todo mi alrededor dejara de existir... y yo fuera la única persona... todo quedó aparte, excepto yo y la imagen, que daba vueltas en mi cabeza... era como hermosa música que entraba en tus oídos, a diferencia que esto te llegaba hasta el corazón..."

"¿De verdad podría estar enamorado? y si era así se sentía muy extraño, si era así, no era como yo pensaba que era... quizás es porque jamás me enamoré en mi vida, a lo más me atraían... tal vez decía que me gustaban para que no me molestaran por insencible, pero... soy humano, hombre, adolescente, tenía una mentalidad completamente torcida e inmadura... al menos creo que eso ya pasó... un poco. Esto se sentía completamente diferente, aunque no era nuevo... ya lo había sentido antes... aunque no muchas veces, pero siempre era en su presencia... al verla entrar al gran salón en el baile de navidad, al darme un beso en la mejilla de despedida, al verla después de haber estado sin ella durante todo un verano... cada vez de hacía más seguido, aunque no siempre le prestaba atención, sólo cuando estaba completamente sereno, como ahora. Nunca supe lo que significaba hasta ahora, creo, pensaba que podía ser cariño fraterno, unidad, mis hormonas, Hermione se había puesto muy linda, hubiera salido con ella si no fuera mi mejor amiga, no quería arruinar la nuestra amistad. E incluso pensaba que podría ser repulsión hacia ella, aunque suene ridículo, ya que cada vez que tenía ese sentimiento me daban unos revoltijos en el estómago, aunque que ahora me doy cuenta que eran ansias o nervios incontrolables..."

- Ron, Ron, _Ron_, ¡Ron! - "sacudí mi cabeza despidiéndome de mis pensamientos, en ese momento odié a Harry, aunque sólo fue por un momento, no era culpa de él que jamás haya estado de acuerdo conmigo mismo... todo lo contrario se lo debo... ¿amaré a mi mejor amiga más que como amiga?

- Lo... lo siento... ¿qué me decías?

- Al parecer no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, de todas maneras creo que hubiera sido inútil... jamás lo admitirás, al menos hasta que tu orgullo se disminuya un poco...

- Harry...

- No, espera, déjame terminar. ¿Por qué no eres sincero con tus sentimientos una vez en tu vida... ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te pones cada vez que Mione viene, como reaccionas cada vez que un tipo se le quiere acercar o ahora, que no quieres aceptar lo que sucederá si no actúas ya.

- Harry...

- No vengas con tus excusas ahora, si no quieres reconocerlo, bien... pero tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias...

- Harry...

- De todas maneras...

- ¡YO AMO A HERMIONE! - "no podía creerlo, lo había dicho ¿decirlo? Lo grité, y se lo diría a todo el mundo... no podía describir lo bien que se sentía haber sido sincero, era un gran peso que me sacaba de encima, me sentía mucho más ligero..."

- ¡Hasta que lo reconoces! - se acercó a mí, pensando que me iba a dar la mano para felicitarme o no sé... algo por el estilo, estaba completamente equivocado... me dio el puñetazo en el estómago más grande de mi vida. Cuando pude recuperar la respiración sólo atiné a decir..."

- Imbécil... ¿y eso por qué?

- Lo siento... tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera... por tu terquedad y por no hacerme caso...

- Claro, a la otra mátame mejor.

- Ya te dije que lo sentía - "Harry se acercó a mi de nuevo, yo retrocedí por miedo a que me volviera a golpear, pero esta vez estiró su mano hacia mí - Felicidades, amigo. - "le di la mano,en señal de agradecimiento. 

"Pero luego me puse a pensar... ya lo había aceptado, pero ¿cómo lograría que la mujer que amo no me abandone?..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno... otro capítulo más terminado ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado y sin es así... =..( por favor dejen Reviews!!

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron!! Me sube el autoestima!! (aunque no lo tengo tan bajo de todas maneras)

Gracias, gracias, gracias!!

Continuará


	7. Lo Siento

****

Descubriéndose

~~~~Por Agatha Langford~~~~

_______________________________________________________________

Capítulo VI: _"Lo siento"_

"Pero luego me puse a pensar... ya lo había aceptado, pero ¿cómo lograría que la mujer que amo no me abandone?..."

"¿De qué me servía haber admitido lo que sentía? ¿Qué es lo que cambiaría?... sólo sufriría más de lo que ya es por esta pérdida, lo único que cambiaría sería yo, ¿De qué serviría contárselo?; nada, absolutamente nada cambiaría... ya me imagino que ocurriría después de eso... yo quedaría sólo, sin mi amiga, sin mi compañera, sin mi segunda hermana, sin... la chica que amo... No podría vivir así, no..."

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Ron?

- ¿Sabes?... es gracioso, por fin reconozco lo que siento, justo antes de que no la vuelva a ver nunca más... 

- Pues eso podría cambiar

- ¡como podría pasar eso! ¡uno no controla sus sentimientos con solo pensarlo...! - "respiré profundo y continué" - yo... de la persona que habría elegido al último enamorarme es de Hermione... ella... nunca se fijaría e alguien como yo... si casi todo el tiempo estamos peleando...

- Ron... no me refería a que cambiarás tus sentimientos hacia ella, sé que eso no puede pasar... la quieres mucho, lo sé. No puedo darte más pistas... lo siento, ahora todo depende de ti... - "Harry se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejándome solo... era lo mejor, nesecitaba estar un rato tranquilo, intentando afrontar lo que venía... una dolorosa despedida..."

"¿Por qué justo en este momento?, ¿Por qué nunca había hecho caso a esos extraños sentimientos?, soy un imbécil... por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo. Tal vez... si pudiera retroceder el tiempo... sólo un año atrás, le habría confesado lo que sentía a Hermione, tal vez... ella haya sentido lo mismo, tal vez... ahora estaríamos juntos... tomarnos de la mano, caminar los dos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sentarnos abrazados frente al lago y estar ahí por horas, solo por el hecho de estar juntos, y poder besar sus hermosos labios apasionadamente, acariciar su cabello, mirarla fijamente y decirle un millón de veces que la amo..."

"¿Por qué me imagino todo esto? De verdad que no sé por qué... en realidad nada habría cambiado, todos esos hermosos momentos que me imaginé, sólo eran deseos de lo más profundo de mi corazón... nada de eso podría haber pasado, aunque me haya declarado. Soy un tonto, pensar en todo eso... ¿para qué? ¿por qué pensar en retroceder el tiempo? ¿por qué imaginar el solo hecho de... estar con ella?. Jamás, jamás alguien así se podría fijar en mí... somos todo lo contrario. Ella es la mejor chica del mundo, se merece lo mejor del mundo, a alguien que pueda entenderla... al menos intentarlo, nada que ver de cómo yo lo hago. Me gustaría comprenderla, de verdad... pero mi corazón no me lo permite, hay una lucha en mi interior, mi cabeza dice: _Déjala ir... allá la necesitan más que tú, piensa en lo que es mejor para ella_, pero mi corazón indica todo lo contrario: _Debes estar con ella, siempre... no pueden separarse. _Pienso en lo mejor para ella... y no puedo estar equivocado, lo mejor está aquí, en este mundo, con nosotros, conmigo. Este fue el lugar donde vivió gran parte de su vida, al menos lo más importante..."

"Necesito hablar con ella, hacerla cambiar de parecer - me incorporé de la cama - , debía encontrarla y hablar con ella, esta vez... tenía que hacerlo detenidamente, comprenderla y sin presiones... aunque mencionara al idiota del pergamino... - estaba a punto de girar la manilla de la puerta para salir, pero alguien al otro lado fue más rápido, levanté mi cabeza para ver quien era...

- Hermione...

- ¿Po...podemos hablar?... por favor, es importante...

- Yo... claro... - "Hermione entró a la habitación y se sentó sobre una cama, me di cuenta que llevaba un pequeño cofre negro en sus manos" 

- Ron yo...

- No, déjame a mí hablar primero... Hermione, yo... de verdad que lo siento, y esta vez yo... lo digo en serio, lo prometo. Sé que no fui comprensivo contigo, pero de verdad no sé lo que me ocurría... sólo... no podía dejar que te fueras, y aún sigo pensando lo mismo, no quiero que te vayas Hermione... no podría estar lejos de ti... pero... entenderé que decidas marcharte, ahora lo comprendo...

- Tampoco quiero irme, Ron... para nada, toda mi vida está aquí, mis amigos, gente que amo... está Harry, tú. Pero... no puedo ir contra mis principios, lo sabes - "yo sólo asentí con la cabeza... sentía un vacío tremendo, no podría soportarlo por más tiempo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía, no podía llorar frente a ella, debía ser fuerte..."

- Lo sé... - "como por acto inconsiente, pero con mucha razón, lleve mis manos a mi cuello y desabroché una cadena que traía conmigo, la tomé con mis manos, me acerqué a Hermione y me agaché frente a ella, con mi mano derecha hice que estirara las suyas hacia mí - ten... quiero que lo guardes, como un recuerdo... para que nunca me olvides... - "en ese instante me esperaba una reacción completamente distinta, de los ojos de Hermione brotó una lágrima, no sabía que hacer ante eso, Hermione se adelantó..."

- Ron... tú sabes que aunque pasaran un millón de años jamás te olvidaría, eso es imposible, yo no puedo aceptar esto de ti... tú aprecias mucho esta medalla... fue la que ganaste en el torneo de ajedrez, aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... estabas tan feliz, y yo también... ten, no puedo aceptarlo, esto significa mucho para ti. - "Cerré sus manos que sostenían el medallón, ella me miró sin entender" - aún así quiero que la guardes, al menos sabré... que siempre una parte de mi estará contigo, así me sentiré mejor... en serio, además... esto siempre me trajo suerte, también me sentiré más seguro de que tú estés bien... - "le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, trantando de disimular mi tristeza..."

- Ron... de verdad que lo aprecio mucho, te juro que cuidaré esto como si fuera mi vida, yo... nunca esperé esto... - "tomó las puntas de la cadena entre sus dedos y se la llevó al cuello, levantando su hermoso cabello, mientras intentaba se ponérselo... - jamás me lo quitaré, muchas gracias - "aunque esta vez Hermione volvió a soltar una lágrima, esta vez pude ver que era de alegría, me sentí mejor conmigo mismo, al ver que ella al menos estaba feliz"

- Te... te ves muy linda con ella puesta... - "sentía como mis mejillas se acaloraban, seguramente ya estaba completamente rojo, en el rostro de Hermione se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no estaba seguro de que si era por el color de mi cara o el cumplido"

- Gracias... lo aprecio mucho y... a ti también - "la quedé mirando por unos instantes, pero al darse cuenta de que mis ojos se fijaban en ella al parecer se puso nerviosa, se dio vuelta y tomó la pequeña caja que llevaba consigo" - yo...también tengo que darte algo... - "abrió el cofre y de él sacó lo que parecía ser una pequeña llave, yo la miré sin comprender, ella entendió - cuando lo veas sabrás lo que es, por ahora... guarda esto - "dijo depositando la llave en mis manos" - es muy importante que no lo pierdas, Ron...

- Entiendo, Hermione... la cuidaré muy bien, aunque todavía no comprenda el por qué.

- Ya lo sabrás... confía en mí...

- Siempre lo he hecho... 

- No sé por qué no me convence... - "dijo con una pequeña sonrisa"

- Vamos... tú sabes que cuando chico era un tonto...

- No digas eso

- Es verdad, no supe valorarte desde el comienzo... me arrepiento de eso, no sé que haría sin una amiga como tú... será muy difícil no estar contigo...

- Igual te voy a extrañar mucho, Ron. No sabes cuanto, demasiado.

- Si... - "de repente, por segunda vez desde que estoy hablando con Hermione, me dieron unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero esta vez no me pude contener... la lágrima ya se había asomado. Traté de secármela sin que se diera cuenta, pero no pasé desapercibido, ya se había dado cuenta, con su mano dio vuelta lentamente mi mirada, haciendo que nos quedáramos de frente, y secó suavemente con su dedo la lágrima rebelde que se posaba en mi mejilla."

- Jamás habías llorado frente de mí...

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... - "decía mientras unas gotas incontrolables seguían saliendo de mis ojos"

- Claro...

- Lo siento, se supone que no debería llorar...

- Está bien, siempre... creí que eras una persona completamente... cerrada, que muy pocas veces mostrabas tus sentimientos, ya veo que estaba equivocada, sólo te negabas a confesarte por temor de dañarte a ti mismo... - "yo estaba a punto de objetarle tal comentario, pero me di cuenta que tenía razón" - y... a los demás, eres... una persona con un corazón increíble, valiente, el mejor amigo que jamás había soñado con tener. Ron... yo... de verdad que agradezco todas esas ocasiones en que te preocupaste por mí, cuando me protegiste de todos esos peligros, cuando estabas ahí para consolarme por cualquier problema... 

- No tienes que darme las gracias por eso, no podría estar tranquilo conmigo mismo si no lo hiciera, y... lo mismo digo, gracias por estar siempre o la mayoría de las veces apoyándome, lo digo porque... cuando no me apoyaste era porque estaba cometiendo errores muy grandes y tú junto a Harry me hacían entrar en razón. También las veces en que tú me protegías de las tonterías que yo y Harry planeábamos, o cuando pasaba por algún mal momento y estabas ahí, para hablar, para escucharme...

- No es nada

- Créeme que sí, te debo mucho Hermione, aunque para ti hayan sido cosas insignificantes...

- Nada de lo que te pasa no tiene impotancia para mí. 

- Y también te agradezco por eso, por siempre interesarte en mis cosas... - "pasó un momento de silencio, el único ruido que se podía oír era el de los murmullos que provenían de la sala común, quizás ya todos estaban volviendo de la salida a Hogsmeade." - Hermione, me harás mucha falta...

- Tú también, Ron. Más que nadie, pero... me es imposible no abandonar este lugar...

- Lo sé, no te presionaré más. Lo único que me queda por hacer es... desearte buena suerte, espero que... puedas ser feliz en el mundo _muggle_, y que... por favor, al menos... seguirnos escribiendo... al menos para saber como vas. Yo sé que... te será mucho más fácil permanecer allí si tratas de estar lo menos contactados con nosotros, pero yo al menos necesito saber como estás...

- No te preocupes por eso, vamos a estar en contacto... igual voy a necesitar saber como les va a ustedes, porque supongo que aún quieren ir a la Universidad.

- Pues... sin ti...

- Prométemelo, Ron. Prométeme que irás.

- Está bien, te lo prometo.- "volvió a sonreír"

- No puedes destruir tus metas, me alegro que no te eches hacia atrás - "se acercó a mí y me dio un cariñoso abrazo, mezclado de alegría y penas, pero más que nada... cariño"

- Todo será mas difícil si tú no estás...

- Vamos, Ron. Podrás estudiar solo esta vez...

- No me refiero a eso, Mione. Me vas a hacer mucha falta...

- Y tú a mí - "me dijo suavemente al oído mientras aún nos abrazabamos, estuvimos así por un largo rato, era demasiado agradable, sentía como si los dos fuéranos las únicas personas en el mundo, sentía que nada podría destruir este momento."

"No se si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, me saba lo mismo en ese momento. Nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente, podía ver fijamente como los hermosos ojos castaños de Hermione reflejaban los rayos de luna que penetraban por la ventana, podía sentir su suave respirar, sentía como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y saber lo que quería. Me cerré mis ojos y me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, no estoy seguro si su rostro también se estaba acercando a mí, cada vez podía sentir su respiración más cerca, nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse, todo iba en cámara lenta... De repente, abrí mis ojos, observé lo que estaba a punto de pasar, lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pero no podía aprovecharme de la situación, lo lamentaría toda mi vida, pero debía hacerlo. Pisé como si hubiera sido casualidad el pie de Hermione, haciendo que despertara del trance, nos miramos mutuamente, dándonos cuenta de los que estaba por suceder..."

- Yo... mejor me voy - "dijo Hermione nerviosamente"- nos veremos mañana... - "hecha un rayo salió de la habitación, dejándome solo..."

- Te amo...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okie Dockie, otro capítulo terminado! Disculpen la demora pero es que estoy llena de tareaaas!! (odio al profe de historia!)

Bueno, volviendo al fic... =..( Sorry por cortar el beso (jejejeje) ya vendra mas!! ^_^

****

Aquí vienen los agradecimientos!

kyrie eleison: Ay gracias! Que lindo que encuentres lindo el fic!! (ese es mi proposito)

****

Claudia: Sorry, pero lo cursi tenía que llegar alguna vez. De verdad te agradezco (se me pego esa frase) todo eso de ser escritora!! *Agatha llora de la emocion*... lo he pensado, pero no... no soy muy buena, igual reketecontrasuperhiper gracias!! Se que existes y agradezco que existas!! (de nuevo con los agradezco... ¬¬)

PD: kien me puede decir un remplazo para en vez de decir "agradezco" me rayeee!! ojojojo

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Chaolín

Continuará...


	8. Todo por un beso

****

Descubriéndose

~~~~Por: Agatha Langford~~~~

________________________________________________________________________________

Dedicado a mi mamá que ta de cumple ^^! Y a la Eleo... gracias por apoyarme!! ^ ^

________________________________________________________________________________

****

Capítulo VII: "Todo por un beso"

"Sé que después de esta conversación me debería sentir mejor, más tranquilo conmigo mismo, pero no era así... seguía sintiendo ese enorme vacío en mi interior. Recordé todas las frases que nos habíamos dicho, no recuerdo ninguna ocasión anterior en la hayamos sido tan sinceros entre nosotros, de verdad se sintió bien decirle lo que pensaba, aunque no había sido completamente honesto... al menos ya sabe que ella para mí es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, por no decir la más importante. Pero aún así, después de todo lo que nos dejamos en claro, me sentía triste... aunque era algo que no podría cambiar, la razón de mi pena... era inevitable, no podía cambiar su decisión... lo único que me quedaba por hacer era esperar a que el momento llegara y aceptarlo..."

"Estuve un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto, gracias a Dios nadie entró a la habitación y podía estar tranquilo, necesitaba estar solo. Me senté en el alféizar de la ventana, observando por última vez una noche en Hogwarts... con la luz de la luna reflejándose en el inmenso lago, los enormes árboles del bosque prohibido moviéndose en un compás por el viento y los miles de sonidos que salían de él. Echaría de menos este lugar lleno de recuerdos, de buenos y malos momentos, lo que vivimos cada año... junto a mis amigos, junto a Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?... yo sólo... no sé, podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa, ¿por qué no mejor morí en manos de Voldemort?, comencé a pensar de que haber salido con vida de aquella batalla fue para peor, pensando que lo más difícil que me tocaría enfrentar ya había pasado... pero me equivoqué, hubiera preferido caer en aquella batalla que sufrir de esta manera...

"Es que... aún no lo puedo creer, no me puedo convencer de lo que está a punto de pasar , y lo que más me molesta... es que no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, por mucho que Harry diga lo contrario... dice que... tal vez.... de alguna forma, podría hacerla cambiar de parecer... pero parece imposible, conozco demasiado bien a Hermione como para saber que nada puede hacerla cambiar de parecer... cuando se trata de algo tan serio como esto, especialmente si se trata de "ir en contra de sus principios" y más aún si sus padres están involucrados... pero... estoy seguro de que... por mucho que trate de convencerme de que no puedo hacer nada para evitar esta decisión... peor me siento."

***

"Creo que fueron al menos diez minutos en donde no pensaba en nada más que en eso, ahí quieto, sin ninguna reacción... y me hubiera quedado así toda la noche, si no fuera porque Dean, Seamus y Neville entraron a la habitación..."

- Hey, Ron - llamó uno de ellos.

- Hola...

- No te vimos en Hogsmeade.

- Yo... me quedé en aquí... paseando, no tenía muchas ganas de ir al pueblo - mentí, no quería quedarme a hablar - Bueno... mejor, voy a buscar a Harry, ¿Lo han visto?

- Creo que está en la sala común, al menos ahí lo vimos antes de subir...

- Sí, gracias.

"La verdad es que no me sentía con muchas ganas de mantener una conversación, pero pensándolo mejor me serviría hablar con un amigo, al menos... no sé, para desahogarme un poco... "

"Llegué a la sala común, lo vi sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, me acerqué a él, me di cuenta que tenía un libro en sus manos..."

- Por fin saliste

- Si... supongo que no podía estar ahí para siempre... ¿Dónde estuviste tú?

- Fui a Hogsmeade...

- ¡Claro! Yo sufriendo como condenado y tú pasándolo de lo lindo en el pueblo, de verdad puedo llegar a pensar que...

- Ron... ¿me dejas terminar mi frase?, fui a Hogsmeade porque... tenía que revelar unas fotos... Collin me pasó unas películas que tenía guardadas y también le pregunté a Sirius si es que tenía algunos negativos... yo... quería tener un recuerdo... por... ya sabes...

- ¿Son de nosotros tres? ¿Me dejas ver? - "Harry me entregó el libro y luego lo abrí, no tenía idea de todos esos momentos que había captado la cámara de Collin cuando estábamos distraídos..." - ¿¡Qué!? ¿También tienes una foto de ESO? - noté como Harry se ponía rojo.

- No es culpa mía, no me fije... yo... la saco del álbum si quieres - "me quitó el libro y en un segundo sacó aquella imagen... en ese momento volví a sentir celos enormes... aunque siempre supe que fue una actuación, pero no podía evitar estar así..." - lo siento, Ron. Pero... sabes cual fue la situación...

- No... si lo sé, es sólo que me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar... en ese momento... - "el beso, ese glorioso beso que tuvieron que aparentar en sexto..." - no sabes, cuantas veces lo pensé cuando estuve con ella hoy día...

- ¿Volviste a hablar con ella? - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Si... en la tarde, pero no Harry, no se lo dije... sabes que es inútil - Harry pareció decepcionarse. - Pero... - no estaba seguro si decirle ...

- Pero...

- Casi... la pude haber besado...

- ¿Y qué pasó que te echaste para atrás?

- Harry... eso sería aprovecharme de la situación... y de todas maneras o único que habría hecho sería confundirme más y a ella también...

- Bien... eso fue noble...

- Lo más noble que he hecho en mi vida... y... no sé porque, pero... no, no importa son cosas mías... - "de verdad que confiaba en Harry más que nadie en el mundo, pero aún así, no sabía como decirle que... pensaba que... cuando estuve a punto de besarla, sentía como si Hermione también lo quisiera, aunque debían ser solo ilusiones mías... porque ese sería uno de mis mas grandes deseos..."

"Harry me miró por unos momentos con una sonrisa, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando, pero luego me respondió..."

- Como quieras... pero, Ron... por favor recuerda... las oportunidades no van a ser para siempre... - "Y diciendo esto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación..."

"Me quedé un buen rato ahí sentado pensando en lo que me había dicho: 'Las oportunidades no van a ser para siempre'...sabía exactamente a lo que se refería... quería que le dijera a Hermione lo que sentía hacia ella, pero mientras más insistía... más confundido me sentía... incluso, por un tiempo llegué a pensar que podríamos sentir lo mismo mutuamente... aunque duró muy poco... me sentí muy feliz al imaginármelo... en el momento en que casi se unen nuestros labios... cuando creí que ella también se acercaba a mí, cuando creí que nuestros sentimientos quedarían aclarados... cualquiera que fuese, sería el momento decisivo... pero ya había pasado, solo sé que... al menos... nos dejamos muy claro que ambos nos apreciamos mucho, aunque de distintas maneras... pero prefiero eso un millón de veces, a que seamos... sólo amigos..."

"Como quisiera poder estar siempre con ella, como quisiera que pudiera quedarse... me gustaría al menos... tratar de aceptarlo, pero no... mi corazón me lo impide. Sé que nos vamos a seguir escribiendo, que nos vamos a mantener en contacto, pero definitivamente no es lo mismo. Me va a hacer falta su presencia, estar con ella, escuchar su voz, verla, incluso voy a extrañar nuestras infinitas peleas. Ya la extraño... y no ha llegado la despedida. Ahora, en este momento se me viene a la cabeza la frase 'No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo estás perdiendo'... y es precisamente lo que siento y me arrepiento, me debí haber dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que sentía... pero se me hizo tarde. Fui tan distraído que no me di cuenta hasta mucho después, cuando ya no sirve de nada, quizás... quién sabe desde cuando estaba así... ¿podría ser desde cuando la conocí?... o sea... todas esas peleas que tuvimos durante estos años no fueron más que... actuaciones, para esconder lo que sentía, y que tal vez... eran a propósito, ya que quería tratar de evitar sentir ese... regocijo en mi cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella u oía su voz, estuviera como estuviera... contenta, enojada... o incluso esa expresión particular de ella... cada vez que nosotros 'íbamos contra las normas', estaba embobado... y áun así... jamás quise darme cuenta, aunque... quizás de poco habría valido... pero al menos... lo habría intentado, pero ahora... ya no servía de nada... y por eso... es que estoy sufriendo tanto..."

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tengo que pasar por esto?... ¿que acaso enfrentar a la muerte no parece poco? Y ahora... tengo que dejar ir a la persona que más amo en el mundo... sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo... de verdad que la vida no ha sido justa conmigo, yo sólo... lo único que puedo agradecer de todo esto es... tener una familia genial, conocer a los mejores amigos del mundo, saber que alguien como Hermione existe, pero aún así... todo lo bueno de mi vida se está llendo para abajo... sin remedio..."

***

"Creo que fue mucho tiempo el que estuve lamentándome ahí sentado frente a la chimenea que aún seguía teniendo algunas brasas que me quitaban el frío, otra vez pasaron por mi cabeza todos esos recuerdos de los dos... lamentándome de que esto no pudiera seguir así... juntos. Creo que incluso derramé algunas lágrimas sin darme cuenta, sentía que mis ojos ardían... quizás sería sólo sueño, aunque lo dudo, ya que tengo razones de sobra para estar llorando."

"Finalmente decidí por volver al dormitorio... aunque dudaba si podría dormir, al menos trataría de relajarme... por mucho que costara. Quizás lo podría superar... ¡si claro, cómo si fuera posible! ¡La amo demasiado! ¡Sé que nada va a poder sacármela de la cabeza!... ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿tendré que vivir con esto para siempre?...

_________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno... fin del capítulo, T_T sorry por todo el tiempo que me demoré!!! Pero me dio un bloqueo mental... muuuuuuy grande... y la tarea... y el colegio, los trabajos... toy estresada !! Saaaonde... terrible de exagerada... no pasa na...(excepto lo del bloqueo mental)

Aquí voy con los reviews!!:

****

Rupert Fan: no llores!! Que tb me da penita... pero ya lo seguí!! (aunque ta medio raro)

****

Claris: Gracias!! Q emocionante!! *Agatha de sonroja*

****

Maika Yugi: Jeje... ya lo sabremos...

****

Rosi-chan: Gracias, me emociono cuando me dicen eso!

****

Claudia: Ya lo seguí!! Sorry por demorarme tanto

****

Maiko Granger: Gracias!! Si... hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic desde el punto de vista de Ronnie... especialmente porque... lo amo!!

Weno... creo q eso es todo... gracias por todo!!

Chaup!!

Pd: ta medio fome el capi...pero... mi bloqueo... sorry!! Acepto sugerencias... porque no tengo idea de cómo va a seguir... jeje...

Dejen Reviews!!! Los amaré!!


	9. Esperanzas

****

Descubriéndose

Por: Agatha Langford

Capítulo VIII: "Esperanzas"

- Ron, ¡Ron!, _¡Ron!_ – "Podía sentir como una suave mano acariciaba delicadamente mi rostro y podía escuchar la voz con la que siempre había soñado que me sacaba de mis sueños. Abrí los ojos lentamente por la luz que penetraba por la ventana de la habitación. Lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos y cautivadores ojos que me observaban, y me di cuenta de inmediato que no podían ser más que de una persona. Abrí los ojos completamente y levanté mi cabeza de la almohada, sonreí disimuladamente por la felicidad, era imposible no hacerlo... ¿Qué mejor manera de despertar?... ¿Podría un día empezar mejor?. Me senté en la cama y noté como Hermione se ponía algo roja, pero debía ser porque estaba con la espalda descubierta, entonces me cubrí un poco, volví a sonreír... estaba muy feliz de que estuviera aquí... conmigo... aunque desconozca la razón."

"Me quedé un rato sentado mirándola... traía una bata de levantarse y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, la luz que entraba desde afuera iluminaba todo su rostro, mostrando lo hermosa que era... de verdad, siempre lo era... estuviese como estuviese... ¿cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes?"

"Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, cruzando miradas y mirando hacia el suelo, hasta que no aguanté mas la curiosidad, observé a Hermione con una expresión interrogatoria en mis ojos, ella comprendió... dio un leve suspiro y se animó a hablar..."

- Yo... necesito hablar contigo. – "Dijo dudando al principio, pero luego con un tono de mucha seguridad en sí misma. Asentí con la cabeza como diciéndole que continuará, pero ella negó y luego dijo" – No... aquí no... ¿podemos ir a otro lugar, por favor?

- Claro... – "contesté aún sin comprender, ¿qué tan importante querría decirme? Yo... pensé que ya nos habíamos confesando todo... bueno... al menos ella... Yo... por mi parte no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, no porque no quisiera estar con ella, todo lo contrario... más bien, no quería hablar por miedo, por miedo a... Que en medio de nuestra conversación mi corazón no aguantase más mantenerse callado, que mi mente deje de funcionar y que el amor que siento me ordené decirle a Hermione lo que siento por ella, que... jamás podría soportar vivir sin ella, que nunca conocería a alguien como ella y que... la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, y que nunca amaría a alguien como a ella. Sería una situación un tanto complicada, pero la seguridad con que Hermione me pidió que habláramos, me dijo de inmediato que era urgente y que esto no podía esperar" - ...¿dónde?... – "pregunté después de un rato, los dos parecíamos algo confundidos... Hermione solo miraba hacia el suelo, era una imagen que me conmovía, no soportaba verla así -¿pasa algo grave, Hermione?

- ¿Algo grave? Claro que no... es sólo que... – "dijo tomando un impulso y luego deteniéndose, como retractándose de lo que iba a decir..." – lo sabrás en su momento, lo único que te pido, Ron. Es que después de esto... no te desilusiones, que... no te decepciones de mí, pero de otra manera todo sería muy difícil... prefiero... hacerlo de este modo... – "después de haberme dicho esto quedé aún más confundido, de todas maneras... era obvio de que era algo importante. Yo sólo asentí... haciéndole saber que podía contar con mi palabra, que jamás podría decepcionarme o desilusionarme..."

"Hermione se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se dio media vuelta a decirme..."

- ¿Está bien si nos vemos en la Sala Común? – "me preguntó suavemente".

- Sí, claro... – "le respondí" – me visto y bajo, ¿si? – "Ella asintió y salió por la puerta... me quedé un momento mirando hacia el vacío por donde había salido Hermione, hasta que desperté de mi trance."

"Me levanté de la cama y observé las camas de los demás, ni Harry, Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban en sus camas, era un poco extraño, ya que no pasaban de las siete de la mañana. Me dirigí hacia el baño a darme una ducha y me vestí lo más rápido posible. Bajé por las interminables escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la Sala Común, al igual que en la habitación tampoco había nadie ahí, a excepción de... Hermione... sentada en uno de los sillones, se veía algo distinta... no podía notar en que, pero era algo diferente..."

- Hermione... - "ella se dio vuelta y al verme pude notar que en su rostro se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa"

- Ven... tengo que mostrarte algo... - "Me tomó del brazo y salimos los dos juntos por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que afortunadamente estaba dormida, así no molestaba."

"Caminamos por unos minutos por los desiertos pasillos del castillo, durante el trayecto no intercambiamos ninguna palabra, sólo Hermione hablaba al indicarme la dirección que quería que siguiera... todo me parecía medio extraño, confiaba plenamente en Hermione, pero no estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar, sólo había pasado una sola vez por aquí, en primer año... cuando subimos al corredor donde se encontraba Fluffy, juré nunca más ir hasta allá... pero esto iba a ser una excepción..."

- ... ¿Recuerdas... la vez en vinimos hasta acá? - "pregunté por primera vez en todo el viaje".

- Claro... cómo olvidar esos tiempos... - "dijo con melancolía..."

- Hermione... ¿por qué... hemos venido hasta acá?

- Ya lo verás... lo único que debes saber es que... no todo será lo que parezca... - "_no todo será lo que parezca_... cada vez comprendo menos. ¿A qué querrá llegar? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?...No lo sé... pero hay algo extraño en todo esto, no es ella, totalmente... es el ambiente, hay algo que no esta bien..." - Ron... esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo sin hacernos daño... perdóname...

- Hermione... ¿qué...?

- Ya llegamos... - "dijo interrumpiendo mi pregunta. Hermione abrió una puerta que se encontraba frente a nosotros, me tomó de la mano y me llevó con ella hacia aquella habitación. Jamás en todos mis días en Hogwarts había venido a este lugar, incluso, al parecer este sitio no estaba marcado en el mapa del merodeador... era muy extraño. Era un lugar soñado, no era muy grande, sus paredes estaban cubiertas de terciopelo azul y tenía una gran ventana que daba hacia el lago, era una hermosa vista. La habitación tenía una especie de pileta, de donde dos estatuas de una mujer y un hombre arrojaban agua. De las paredes colgaban hermosas pinturas como las que había en esos famosos museos _muggles_, sólo habían dos objetos más en la sala... un sillón y una mesa adornada por un florero con rosas en él..." - ¿Dónde...dónde estamos? - pregunté finalmente.

- Este, Ron... es un lugar que investigué por mucho tiempo. Yo... busqué en varios libros... y finalmente lo hallé... este lugar, está creado nada más que por nuestra imaginación... en este caso, por mí. - "escuché atentamente a cada palabra que Hermione me decía, tratando de asimilar cada frase... aunque no me quedaba algo muy claro..."

- ¿Por qué me traes hasta acá...?

- Pues yo... quería pasar más tiempo contigo... ya sabes, antes de que...

- Entiendo... - "interrumpí antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar, no quería volver a escuchar nuevamente esa palabra... aprovecharía al máximo este tiempo que Hermione creó para estar juntos..." Tú... ¿hiciste lo mismo con Harry?

- Harry... no... es algo distinto, con él... siempre pude hablar más sinceramente, no había necesidad, esta vez... quiero hablar contigo, la verdad es que... siempre he pensado que nunca hablamos de cosas mas profundas... y yo... bueno, primero que nada... te quería decir que el momento que pasamos ayer, cuando hablamos en tu habitación... fue muy agradable y... quería que fuera más largo...

- Si... es verdad, es que... la verdad es que, no es que yo no confiara en ti Hermione, no es que yo no quisiera contarte lo que me pasaba o como me sentía... hubiera sido muy complicado...

- Sé que confías en mí... - "dijo suavemente, como tratando de calmar todo el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento"

"Hermione se dirigió hacia la ventana, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó de pie observando el bello paisaje que había creado, me acerqué hacia ella y me puse a su lado, no sabía que hacer en ese momento... era algo especial. Me sentía muy confundido al saber que Hermione deseaba pasar un tiempo muy valioso conmigo... aunque sólo fuera para hablar... al menos, estoy con ella estos últimos momentos que nos quedan juntos..."

- ¿Sabes? - "dijo Hermione de repente, yo solo la miré interrogante..." - siempre... yo siempre pensé que nosotros estaríamos siempre juntos, que nada ni nadie nos podría separar... era bonito estar en mi nube y pensar en todo lo que pudo hacer pasado... pero algún día tenía que pisar firme... es obvio que no soy la persona con más suerte en el mundo. Creía que... después de derrotar a Voldemort, todo sería color de rosa... sin ninguna preocupación, o nada que podría destruir mis sueños... pero veo que... ahora el mundo _muggle_ se vuelve en mi contra...

"Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos... no podía soportar ver a Hermione así de triste, nunca pensé... que alejarse de este mundo fuera tan difícil para ella. Nunca lo mencionó, pero con el sólo oir el tono en la voz de mi amiga, se podían notar sus sentimientos... pena, dolor, melancolía... todo junto. Mientras la observaba comprensivamente, pude notar que una lágrima aparecía en su rostro, en ese momento no supe que decirle, creo que ninguna palabra podría con aquella angustia que la embargaba, solo... podía hacer una cosa; me acerqué a ella y suavemente la tomé entre mis brazos, en ese momento pude sentir como había atinado al hacerlo, un abrazo vale más que mil palabras, Hermione me devolvió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho... podía sentir como aún tiritaba por la pena, pero de a poco se iba pasando... yo sólo, seguía abrazándola, tal vez era mejor que ninguna palabra interrumpiera aquel momento..."

- Gracias...

- No te preocupes... no puedo soportar verte así... - "dije tiernamente, Hermione se apartó de mi y me quedó observando con una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento me sentí mucho mejor, había logrado algo"

- Ron...! - "en ese momento me volvió a abrazar, esta vez con mas fuerza pero sin hacernos daño, pero algo me extraño mucho... ¿por qué? Hermione estaba llorando incontrolablemente apoyando su cabeza en mí"

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? - "pregunté..."

- ¡¿Por qué todo se hace más difícil?! - "gritó a la vez que se apartaba de mi y me daba la espalda" - Yo... debí haberlo pensado...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ron yo... pensaba que podríamos estar juntos sin que me sintiera... así... pero no puedo, es muy difícil estar a solas contigo...

- Hermione...

- Ron, tengo que decírtelo... no puedo guardármelo por más tiempo... yo... no sé desde cuando, ni tampoco sé como pudo pasar... al principio, no estaba segura de por qué me sentía así cada vez que estaba contigo... pero... no podía dejar de pensar en eso... no podía admitirlo... pero... me di cuenta, Ron yo... te quiero mucho, demasiado. Yo... te amo...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin de capitulo!!

Primero que nada pido infinitas disculpas por la demora!! Pero ya les dije que ando super bloqueda y no se me ocurre que escribir ultimamente... T_T

Bueno... aquí van las respuestas a los Reviews!!

****

Rupert Fan: no llores... me da penita...

****

A14: gracias! Ahí veremos como termina la historia...

****

Clau: aaah!!! Gracias!!!

****

Rosi-chan: gracias por la idea, ahí veremos q hacer... ajaja... no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar la historia

****

Klaudia_de_Malfoy: Ya lo segui!

****

Krista: jajaja... ya era tiempo de que Ron tuviera que pensar... aunq no lo creas... pobrecito T_T

****

Fram: ay, q wena! Thank u... ya segui el fic! Toy bien... y tup??

****

Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia: no llores T_T...

****

Klux: Klux!! Comadre...!! ya segui el fic... ojala q pongai luego el tuyo po! No llames al Tila !! T_T. Apoyo tu causa!!


	10. Confesiones

****

Descubriéndose

Por: Agatha L.

________________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo IX: Confesiones

- Ron, tengo que decírtelo... no puedo guardármelo por más tiempo... yo... no sé desde cuando, ni tampoco sé como pudo pasar... al principio, no estaba segura de por qué me sentía así cada vez que estaba contigo... pero... no podía dejar de pensar en eso... no podía admitirlo... pero... me di cuenta, Ron yo... te quiero mucho, demasiado. Yo... te amo...

"Fue como si una gran corriente eléctrica invadiera todo mi cuerpo, como si mi mente hubiera dejado de funcionar y que mi corazón haya sido la única parte de mí que haya reaccionado y comenzara a latir a mil por hora. Yo... yo no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Ningún gesto o frase... nada. Tampoco podía expresar mis sentimientos, ya que no sabía exactamente que pasaba en mi interior; una mezcla llena de buenos sentimientos recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo... felicidad, amor, alegría, sorpresa, confusión, melancolía, histeria... ¡no sabía qué hacer!"

"Yo... yo nunca, nunca había pensado durante todos estos años que un momento como este me pudiera llegar a suceder, que nunca jamás en la vida podría escuchar estas hermosas palabras dirigidas a mí... _'Te amo...'_ jamás pensé que sólo dos palabras pudieran significar tanto, esto... esto era un sueño... un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Un sueño... que quizás... ¡pudiera transformarse en una pesadilla!, ¡en un estúpido sufrimiento!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?!"

"Siempre... siempre pensé que momentos así... cuando las personas se declaran su amor... terminarían como aquellas hermosas historias _muggles, _en donde la pareja vivía feliz para siempre, que estarían siempre juntos y nada ni nadie los podría separar, el amor era lo único que contaba y ninguna circunstancia podría acabar con las ilusiones que tenían."

"Pero... veo q la realidad es otra... no todas las historias tienen un final feliz. Hermione y yo no terminaríamos juntos, quizás ni siquiera nos seguiríamos viendo... ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Toda esa felicidad que me invadió hace un rato al haber escuchado esas palabras, se fue desmoronando poco a poco... de haber sabido que Hermione sentía lo mismo... las cosas pusieron haber sido diferentes... ¡pero yo también fui el imbécil que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hasta ahora!"

"Todo ese sentimiento de amor, cariño... lo único que está haciendo es dañarme lentamente... y por mucho que quisiera... no podía hacer nada para que este amor mutuo se vuelva en nuestra contra... ¿Qué podía hacer?. Conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que si yo le declaraba mis verdaderos sentimientos también sólo la confundiría, pero al fin y al cabo elegiría sus principios, por mucho que quizás duela. O quizás... por el bien de ella, no debería decirle nada, al menos ya tendría una razón para irse... ¡pero no quiere seguir engañándome! Ni a ella tampoco...

- Ron... yo sé que... sé que este no es un buen momento para decírtelo, debió haber sido antes... o nunca ¡pero es que no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía! - "al escuchar esas palabras supe que Hermione estaba pasando por mi misma situación, ¿debería entonces yo también confesarle mis sentimientos?" - Yo... comprendo que fue un mal momento, pero necesitaba decírtelo alguna vez... antes de que me fuera, quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mí, que tú eres mi gran razón por la cual no quiero dejar este mundo... pero las circunstancias están en mi contra, yo... de verdad no quiero separarme de ti...

- Yo tampoco... - "ya lo había dicho, todas esas palabras que Hermione me había confesado, me hicieron darme cuenta que lo mejor es ser sincero con uno mismo... y con los demás." - Hermione yo... tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito, que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, no quería admitir que alguna vez podría llegar a enamorarme tanto como lo estoy de ti.

Cuando... cuando supe que te ibas, no tienes idea de todo el sufrimiento por el que pasé... Todas esas palabras que te dije... eran de rabia y de frustración que sentía, no podía aceptar que te fueras y nos... me abandonaras. Hermione, yo sé que me di cuenta muy tarde, todo este tiempo me estuve engañando a mí mismo, no quería admitir lo mucho que significabas para mí... hasta ahora. Yo tampoco sé cómo, cuándo o por qué pasó... sólo sé que eres la persona más importante para mí. Yo también te quiero demasiado, demasiado como para dejarte ir así como así, este amor que siento no me deja tranquilo, me desespera saber que después de todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos... tenía que llegar el momento de separarnos, no lo puedo aceptar... - "No sé de qué manera pude decir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, había sido en parte un alivio enorme el poder confesarle mis pensamientos, aunque todo fuera en vano, al menos Hermione ya sabía lo que yo sentía por ella, lo mucho que la apreciaba y que era la persona más importante para mí..."

- Ron... - dijo Hermione después de un rato de silencio, podía notar como su voz temblaba, y pude observar como unas lágrimas se posaban en su rostro... ¿habré hecho bien al decirle lo que sentía?

- Hermione... lo siento...

- ¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Siento haberte dicho todo esto... creo que lo único que logré fue enredar más las cosas, no quería hacerte llorar...

- Ron... ¡sólo lloro de felicidad! De pura felicidad. Yo...nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para escuchar tan hermosas palabras, especialmente de ti. Nunca pensé que sintieras lo mismo que yo por ti. También eres la persona más importante para mí, no quiero dejarte. Siento que mi mundo cae cada vez que lo pienso, pero... tú sabes muy bien que no puedo abandonar a mis padres...

Pero por otro lado, sé que estoy feliz de que en el mundo haya una persona como tú... alguien que me quiera tanto, alguien que me haya dicho palabras tan hermosas... alguien como... tú. Aunque... la historia no haya terminado como hubiera querido, yo... creo que lo último que se pierde son las esperanzas...

- Es verdad... habría preferido otro final, pero... tienes razón... lo último que se pierde es la fe... -"me sentí terrible en ese momento, era verdad que no podía perder las esperanzas en que todo fuera diferente, pero las cosas estaban hechas; Hermione se iría definitivamente y ahora si que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, intenté dar soluciones, pero de nada sirvió."

"No podía evitar que una gran tristeza se apoderara de mí, sentía mis ojos hinchados y mis piernas no podían sostenerme más, la única forma de no caer fue sentarme en el sofá que se encontraba en aquella habitación. Apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas y oculté mi cabeza entre mis manos, no podía dejar que Hermione me viera de esa manera. No pude evitar que unas lágrimas escurrieran por mi mejilla, transformándolo en un llanto. En ese momento sentía como si vida ya no tuviera ningún sentido, ya no tenía metas, ilusiones... lo había perdido todo. Mi vida sin Hermione no tendría ningún valor... ya no tenía razones para seguir existiendo. Ya no podía seguir ocultando mi pena, Hermione ya lo había notado..."

"Una suave y delicada mano acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, mientras su brazo me rodeaba por la espalda atrayéndome hacia ella hasta que quedamos a muy poca distancia. En ese momento un impulso de apodero de mi, haciendo que lenta y delicadamente mis brazos rodearan a Hermione, ella hizo lo mismo... nos quedamos así por un buen rato. Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hermione, aún lloraba, seguía triste, pero era muy agradable estar así, con esa confianza, estando al tanto de que los dos nos amábamos... ojalá este momento pudiera durar para siempre... así... juntos... y que nada importase más que el cariño mutuo entre ella y yo..."

- ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto...? - "le susurré suavemente al oído con la voz entrecortada, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte pero sin hacerle daño" - ¿Por qué tienes que irte de mi lado?, ¿Por qué tenemos que volver a sufrir después de todo lo que ya pasamos?

Hermione... yo no sé que haría sin ti, no me imagino no tenerte cerca, no me imagino llevar una vida sin tu presencia, sin tu voz llamándome, sin tus suaves manos, sin tu hermoso rostro, sin... ti. Incluso voy a extrañar esa infinidad de veces en que nos peleamos por simples cosas, cada regaño, cada felicitación, cada consejo... todo. ¿De verdad que no puedes hacer nada más para poder quedarte...?

- Hay algo que no te he dicho... - "me susurró Hermione entre sollozos y un suspiro..." - Después... después de esa conversación que tuvimos el día anterior en tu habitación... No podía aceptar el tener que dejarte, no después de saber todos esos sentimientos que tenías guardados, no podía dejarte después de saber que en tu corazón había un lugar para mí, aunque en ese momento no supiera que ocupaba un lugar tan grande... - "me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dentro de su tristeza, se separó de mi, haciendo que quedásemos de frente, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y volvió a hablar..." - Sentía que mis ganas de estar contigo cada vez crecían aún más, sentía que si me llegaba a separar de ti no podría soportarlo.

Bueno... yo... al salir de tu habitación... me dirigí a la lechucería, consideré muy seriamente esa opción que me diste una vez... de traer a mis padres a vivir en el mundo mágico y tratarse con medimagos... - "podía notar como la voz de Hermione estaba triste, quería decir lo que yo ya me imaginaba..."

- ¿No aceptaron, verdad? - "pregunté con un tono desilusionado y sombrío fijándome en la expresión de Hermione, fijaba su mirada al suelo, quedándose en silencio mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro, no podía soportar el verla así, aunque me tampoco me sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para reconfortarla..."

- No... - "murmuró levantado la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos con los suyos vidriosos, la volví a tomar entre mis brazos, haciendo ella lo mismo con los suyos hacia mí..." - ellos... desde que supieron todo lo que pasó con Voldemort... han pensado que el mundo mágico no era seguro... y que con o sin él... siempre sería peligroso, incluso... antes de entrar a sexto año... trataron de persuadirme de que no volviera a Hogwarts... por mi seguridad. No los culpo... es obvio que piensen eso sobre este lugar... después de todo lo que ha pasado... y por lo mismo tampoco quiero abandonarlos a ellos, no están seguros en esas condiciones...

- Hermione...quiero que me seas sincera a esta pregunta, por favor... ¿tus... tus padres te pidieron que te fueras a vivir con ellos...? - "creía conocer la respuesta, lo más seguro es que jamás se lo hayan pedido, la verdad es que esa es una de las cosas que más admiraba de Hermione, su solidaridad. Ella contenía alguna especie sentido, el cual le ayudaba siempre a dar todo por los demás, y esta vez, aunque con dolor, podía comprenderla... se trataba de sus padres... Hermione siempre decía que eran magníficos, que se preocupaban por ella y que lo habían dado todo por que ella estuviese bien y conociendo la mentalidad de Hermione... era su turno de darlo todo por ellos, aunque tuviera que olvidarse de lo más imporante para ella... su felicidad."

"Esperé su respuesta por unos minutos, pero el silencio lo aclaró todo, la respuesta ya era obvia..."

- No, Ron, ellos... no me lo pidieron - "dijo lentamente en voz baja, yo solo asentí... y tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré a los ojos" - Ron... trata de entenderme, yo...

- Hermione, te juro que lo intento, sé que tienes una infinidad de razones para no abandonarlos. ¿Pero que hay de las razones que hay para que te quedes?, ¿Qué pasó con tus metas en la vida, con tus sueños, con tu logros, con tus amistades, con... conmigo? - "dije rápidamente mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus manos" - ¿Qué paso con... con tu felicidad...?, ¿Quieres vivir arrepintiéndote de lo que hiciste?

- No, Ron... mi felicidad no se me ha olvidado, pero... ¿crees que voy a poder estar bien, mientras sé que mis padres no están bien por mi culpa?

- ¡Pero no es tu culpa lo del accidente, diablos! - "no me pude contener a gritar, no podía guardar por más tiempo toda esa rabia que tenía, no podía seguir escuchando tontas excusas para que pareciera bien que se fuera, esta vez... estoy seguro de tener la razón... no me la va a ganar, no se irá de mi lado, no ahora que sé por lo que está pasando, no ahora que sé el sufrimiento que siente, no ahora que sé... que me ama..."

****

_________________________________________________________________________________

Weno... como siempre digo despues de un capitulo... T_T discúlpenme por la demora! Cualquier tomate, zapato y piedrazo comprenderé el porque.

Weno... les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, toy apuradita así no doy los agradecimientos uno por uno, lo unico q les digo es... MIL GRACIAS! No saben lo feliz que me hacen los reviews ^^

Voy a tratar de apurarme mas con el chap. q viene! (toy de vacaciones, asi q toy too el dia de ociosa)

Ah!! FELIZ NAVIDAD POR ADELANTADO (por si acaso ^^)

PD: ¡Dejen reviews por favor!

Un beso

Agatha L. n_n


	11. Descubrirse

****

Descubriéndose

Por: kikyo

Capítulo X: "Descubrirse"

"Se podía sentir una enorme frustración, con una mezcla de angustia, tristeza, miles de emociones que apenaban y enrabiaban a la vez. Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo el pequeño mundo que tienes se puede derrumbar, es increíble como por unas pocas palabras... tus ilusiones y esas pocas esperanzas que tienes de echen abajo. Es increíble... como las personas tenemos esa enorme capacidad de destruirnos a nosotros mismo, la capacidad de romper nuestras esperanzas debido a que nosotros lo decidimos. ¿Por qué no somos capaces de pensar en nosotros, alguna vez en nuestras vidas, en la forma en que creemos que podríamos ser felices y no destruir todo eso a costa de otras personas, creyendo que todo es nuestra culpa?, ¿Por qué tienen que invadirnos todas estas culpas, todos estos temores y aprender a conformarnos con lo que ya tenemos y punto? Por que no... en este tiempo de vida que se nos ha dado... este poco tiempo de vida, un tiempo de aprender cosas supuestamente... no lo aprovechamos al máximo, para nosotros mismos..."

"Sé que todo esto suena egoísta, pero si nosotros no pensamos en lo que nos hará felices... ¿quién más lo hará?."

"Tener que dejar todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que queremos y esperamos por personas ajenas al asunto, las cuales nos perjudican también por su egoísmo... o simplemente por terquedad..."

- Hermione... ¡no es tu culpa diablos! - dije al borde de la desesperación y con algunas lágrimas aún cayendo por mis mejillas - ¡Es que aún no puedo entender! ¡Cuál es el afán de... de dejar tu felicidad de lado!, ¡El afán de culparte por cosas que ni te incluyen...!

- ¡Claro que me incluyen!, ¡Son mis padres!

- ¡Pero tu no tienes la culpa de lo que a ellos les pasó...! - le dije tomándola de los brazos fuertemente, vi como ella hacía un gesto de dolor, la solté - Yo... Hermione, es que por favor entiende. No puedo creer como vas a echar tu futuro abajo por esto... y... tus planes... tu alegría... a mí... - me acerqué a Hermione lentamente, al terminar de decir estas dos últimas palabras ya estábamos frente a frente... acaricié suavemente su rostro, pude notar como un escalofrió corría por su cuerpo, era muy suave, muy hermosa, tan delicada... no podía dejarla ir así como así...

- Ron por favor... suéltame... - dijo tomando mis manos que aún acariciaban su rostro y dejándolas abajo.

- ¿Por qué me evitas, Hermione?, ¿Por qué no te dejas querer?

- Para mí... todo será más fácil si me voy con la mentalidad de que nada pasó entre nosotros. Que me fui sólo como una amiga tuya y nada más...

- Digas lo que digas ya eres más que una amiga para mí...

- Mientras no haya pasado nada... sólo eso seguiremos siendo, esta vez nuestros sentimientos no cuentan...

- ¿Crees que será más fácil irte si no pasa nada?, Es decir... ¿tendría que besarte o algo así para que no te fueses?... no creo que eso sea necesario...

- De todas maneras... prefiero que no lo hagas...

- Daría lo mismo... si es que te llegas a ir... ese sentimiento que te invade hacia mí, como el mío hacia ti... seguirá vivo y con eso bastará... - dije firmemente, no podía dejarme vencer por los comentarios de Hermione, esta vez sabía que ella estaba equivocada y se lo demostraría. 

- Tendré que luchar con ese sentimiento, aunque me cueste toda la vida. - me miró cortante - Es mi deber de hija ir con ellos...

- ¿Y que hay con tus deberes de vida? - ella me miró interrogante - ya sabes... tu alegría, tus metas, TU vida.

- Tendrán que esperar... - murmuró con resignación.

- ¡Tarde o temprano todo eso se revelará en tu contra, Hermione! - dije ya desesperado, no pensaba recurrir a esto, pero por ella lo haré - Lo digo de verdad, por experiencia propia, menos mal tuve amigos que me ayudaron a notarlo antes de que fuese muy tarde - Hermione levantó la vista como si hubiese recordado algo, justo lo que esperaba - ¿Recuerdas no?

- No es lo mismo...

- ¡Claro que no lo es!, pero viene al caso...

- Ron, tu sabías que lo que había pasado en ese momento era temporal, en este caso es para siempre...

- ¿Y eso no cuenta de que me haya sentido igual de mal?, ¿No cuentan la infinidad de veces que lloraba solo en la habitación solo por preocupación?, ¿No cuentan todas aquellas malas notas que saqué que casi me hacen reprobar un año? - Hermione sólo volvió a bajar la vista. - Me sentí muy mal... mi mundo también se fue abajo, por mucho tiempo, no quería escuchar nadie... y mira a lo que había llegado mi vida... la preocupación en ese momento me embargaba, no sabía cómo se encontraba, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, cada vez que me llegaba una lechuza mis manos temblaban al abrirla pensando ya en lo peor.

- ¡Pero todo terminó bien!

- ¿Y crees que lo sabía en ese momento? - dije con los ojos practicamente desorbitados al escuchar las muestras de insensibilidad de Hermione - Ya te dije... no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba completamente aislado, nunca supe nada en mucho tiempo... ¿crees que fue muy agradable para mí saber que mi familia, mis hermanos mayores y mi padre estaban en misiones en contra de Voldemort en ese momento? Yo sin saber si algún día los descubrirían y pasara lo peor... - mi voz tiritaba cada vez más al contar mi historia - ¡Hermione, estaba muy mal! ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí...

- Pero... ustedes, tú y Harry siempre me dieron su apoyo incondicional. Aunque yo no tuviera ganas de hablar, aunque incluso a veces los tratase a insultos debido a mi gran rabia, siempre me comprendieron y estuvieron ahí para ayudarme, siempre lo valoré... de verdad. No sabes cuanto me arrepentía algunas veces por no escucharlos y simplemente mandarlos a la mierda. 

- Comprendíamos que pasabas por un difícil momento...

- ¡Y eso es lo que me hizo cada vez salir adelante! Su apoyo... su comprensión, terminé por aceptar mi realidad, Hermione. Por mucho que me costase... no podía dejar que hechos en los que no estaba involucrado directamente afectasen tanto mi futuro... no podía dejar que se arruinase, lo pensé mucho, mucho... y llegué a esa conclusión, con o sin problemas... debía siempre de hacer lo que fuese mejor para mí, sabía que mis padres y hermanos fuese donde estuviesen estarían siempre orgullosos de mí y no me perdonarían el haber arruinado muchas cosas por aquella situación... - tomé aire y agregué - creo que tus padres querrían lo mismo, se decepcionarían de que arruinaran tu futuro por eso, por esa misma razón no quisieron venir al mundo mágico ni te pidieron que fueses a vivir con ellos... querías que tu decidieras lo que fuera mejor para ti.

"Observé como Hermione adoptaba una expresión pensativa pero a la vez triste, supongo que es por el hecho de que mis palabras hayan sonado un tanto egoístas... lo cual Hermione tiene unos pensamientos muy diferentes, de todas maneras... lo que dije fue desde el corazón, cosa que por lo que creo muy pocas veces había hecho, hablar por el corazón y no por impulso, tal vez por esa razón Hermione lo piensa, de verdad le llegó lo que dije."

"Mi experiencia con la suya son muy parecidas pero tan diferentes a la vez, en mi caso... aún tenía esperanzas de que todo pudiese ser como antes, que casi nada cambiara. En el caso de Hermione... sus esperanzas ya se habían agotado, sólo le quedaba la idea de que los momentos que le quedasen a sus papás, ellos estuvieran cómodos, sin preocupación más que cuidarse, todo lo demás... tendría que hacerlo Hermione, esa era la razón por la cual creía que tenía la culpa, el no poder hacer que sus padres pasaran ese tiempo lo mejor posible..."

- ¿Aún quieres irte? - pregunté

"Hermione no respondió, solo se quedó de pie, quieta. Con la mirada aún hacia el piso, una lágrima desde sus ojos cayó al piso. No se escuchaba ninguna especie de sonido, sólo los intermitentes sollozos de Hermione. Nunca pensé verla así de vulnerable, siempre representó ser una mujer muy segura de sí misma, siendo que en el fondo nunca estaba segura de lo que hacía, ese era su punto débil. En mis pensamientos siempre supe aquella realidad, siempre lo supe, pero nunca pensé ver aquella muestra de inseguridad... por primera vez se estaba demostrando tal cual era, una chica que también lloraba, que podía abrir sus sentimientos y demostrar sus confusiones."

- ¡Ron! - levantó la vista y al momento se abalanzó hacia mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y con sus puños agarraba fuertemente la espalda de mi túnica, como buscando un poco de seguridad en mí. Aún lloraba, pero estaba bien... podía sentir a través de aquellas lágrimas, aquellos sollozos, aquel abrazo, como se desahogaba. Todo iba a estar bien...

"Le devuelvo el abrazo cálidamente mientras acaricio su espalda suavemente demostrándole mi apoyo, mi cariño, mi amor... aquel abrazo lo demostraba todo."

- Tranquila... - "le susurro suavemente al oído" - todo va a estar bien - "ella sólo asiente y se apega más a mí" - siempre estaré contigo...

- Te quiero mucho, Ron, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? - "sólo asentí con la cabeza" - gracias... por todo...

- Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que la persona a la que más amo me deje, sería capaz de todo por ti, recuerda eso...

"En ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en nosotros, no me percaté si lo que sentía en es momento era felicidad, satisfacción, amor... en realidad era una mezcla exquisita de sentimientos, nada podía compararse con aquel momento. Solos los dos... demostrando nuestros sentimientos mutuos guardados por tanto tiempo, ansiosos de salir algún día y demostrar cuán grande era, capaz de destruir un montón de obstáculos por el hecho se mantenernos juntos, estaba seguro de que ya nada nos separaría, fuese lo que fuese."

"No era necesario preguntar, el hecho de que por fin todo se haya aclarado, el hecho de que este abrazo esté lleno de hermosos sentimientos bastaba, las palabras sobraban, las acciones demostraban todo."

"¿Sería posible que en este momento pudiera demostrar más todavía? Difícil pregunta, aunque si había una opción y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Recorrí con mis manos tiernamente la espalda de Hermione, hasta pasar por su cuello y llegar a sus mejillas que en ese momento adquirían un tono aún más sonrojado del que ya estaban debido al llanto, la acaricié suavemente con mis dedos. Aquel momento fue como si esto fuese una danza y los pasos ya hubiese estado fijados, Hermione rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y se acercó más a mí, en ese momento ya los dos nos encontrábamos algo avergonzados, pero a la vez muy felices. Poco a poco fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, ya convencidos de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, nos dejamos llevar por el momento y automáticamente cerramos nuestros ojos. Sentía como su respiración estaba cada vez más cerca. En ese momento sentí como si mi corazón fuese a salirse de mi boca, como si una bomba explotara en mi interior. Sus labios ya estaban unidos a los míos, los que se movían juntos a un mismo compás, sentía un dulce y cálido sabor en mi boca, no quería que este momento acabara jamás."

"No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, lo único que puedo decir es que disfruté cada momento, al detenernos seguíamos besándonos entrecortadamente y con emoción, a la vez que yo sonreía a Hermione y ella hacia mí junto con unas lágrimas de alegría. Volvimos a abrazarnos..."

- Te amo - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonreímos mutuamente mientras nuestros brazos nos envolvían.

"No estaba seguro de qué cosas serían las que vendrían, no estaba seguro de lo que haríamos más adelante, de lo único que estaba seguro, es de que siempre estaríamos juntos"

"Es increíble como pueden pasar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, lo único necesario es aprender a descubrirse a sí mismo... y dejarse llevar por tus sentimientos, sea o no un final feliz, al menos siempre tendrás en mente que hacías lo que tu corazón decía, siendo siempre sincero contigo mismo y con los demás... era la simple forma de llegar a la felicidad..."

_________________

****

Nota autora:

La verdad es que no sabía si continuarlo o no, no tenía idea de cómo seguir... disculpen si este capitulo les resulto mal, pero la verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Por milagro me llegó un pequeño momento de inspiración, ojalá que haya servido de algo.

Por si acaso este es el final del fic, no tiene sentido seguirlo escribiendo si ya están juntos, ¿o no?, bueno... estaría dispuesta a hacer un pequeño epilogo dependiendo de cómo me haya ido con este chap.

¡Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me apoyó con el fic!, disculpen por hacerlas esperar tanto, es que de verdad no tenía idea que hacer.

Bueno... me despido, muchas gracias por leer este fic, son muy geniales! 

Y aprovecho de promocionar un nuevo fic q estoy escribiendo junto con una amiga (L-O) "El retorno de un Potter".

Chaup!

Con cariño

Kikyo (Ron & Hermione Rulz!)


End file.
